


Teenage Lovers [ChanSoo || KaiBaek]

by LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon/pseuds/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon
Summary: Do KyungSoo es un joven de la alta sociedad.Park Chanyeol, un músico de clase media con el sueño de convertirse en una estrella.Cualquiera pensaría que ellos dos no tenían nada en común, ni siquiera sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse al provenir de mundos tan diferentes, pero una fiesta por el décimo sexto cumpleaños de KyungSoo lleva al cantante a posar sus ojos sobre el más hermoso chico de la noche.Un discurso improvisado, una canción, una sonrisa, un momento a solas, un beso robado y una promesa... todos ellos fueron el detonante de un amor juvenil, apasionado y clandestino...¿Qué ocurrirá cuando el amor entre los dos no sea suficiente para que estén juntos?Una historia donde las clases sociales tienen un peso invisible sobre los más jóvenes, cuyos corazones laten y aman sin importar cuán azul sea su sangre, un amor en el que solo son KyungSoo y Chanyeol, dos locos que estarán dispuestos a todo por encontrar la felicidad.Pairing: ChanSoo || KaiBaekMención: KrisHoTodos los derechos reservados ©
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 18
Kudos: 4





	1. Do & Byun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KyungSoo y Baekhyun son medios hermanos, hay una clara diferencia entre los dos, Baekhyun el alocado y liberal hermano mayor y KyungSoo el serio y recatado menor. Dos mundos, dos historias.

** Do & Byun **

—KyungSoo-ah! Espera por favor. ―Gritó un joven de cabellos castaños desde la planta superior.

El aludido giró su cuerpo y divisó la fatiga dibujada en el rostro de su hermano mayor gracias a la carrera que dio para alcanzar a llamarlo, en vez de atender a la súplica implícita escrita en sus ojos, Do KyungSoo dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia el auto que lo esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

―Aish, estúpido mocoso malcriado, tu hyung te está hablando. ―Intentó inútilmente persuadirlo.

―¿Qué alboroto es este Byun Baekhyun? ―Preguntó una hermosa mujer que acababa de llegar, ataviada en un blazer tipo Chanel rosa palo, a juego con zapatos de salón blanco y un sencillo pero costoso collar de perlas del mismo color.

―No es ningún alboroto, madre. Solo que tu adorado niño es un maleducado que no sabe de respeto hacia sus mayores.

―¿Soosie? ―Preguntó divertida―. Cariño, KyungSoo es el niño mejor portado de la escuela, ¿Sabes que le darán un reconocimiento por ser un alumno ejemplar? Cosa que no puedo decir de ti.

Baekhyun rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su madre.

―Mi comportamiento en la escuela nada tiene que ver con que Kyungsoo no me respeta como su hyung, eso es algo que tenemos que arreglar, madre.

La bella dama sonrió con la respuesta evasiva de su primogénito.

―Cariño, sabes que a Soo no le gusta llegar tarde a la escuela, mírate, ya era hora que estuvieras arreglado y camino a la universidad, pero te quedaste dormido ¿O me equivoco?

―¡Má! JongIn dio una fiesta increíble y no me la podía perder. ―Se defendió quejumbroso.

―Excusas. ―Resopló su madre―. Me parece muy mal de ese muchacho hacer sus fiestas entre semana, bien largo es el fin de semana para que ustedes puedan salir a divertirse, como lo hace Kyungsoo con sus amigos.

―Mi hermano es un maldito asocial. ―Byun se tapó la boca al darse cuenta la palabrota que se le escapó.

Seo Ju-Hyun le dio un jalón de orejas al bocazas de su hijo, ellos tenían reglas en casa y una de ellas era no decir malas palabras, menos refiriéndose a algún otro miembro de la familia.

―Lo siento, lo siento. ―Se disculpó.

―No vuelvas a hablar de esa forma de tu hermano, te hubiera escuchado YungSoo y te aplica un castigo ejemplar.

Baekhyun agachó la cabeza, su madre tenía razón, si su padrastro lo escuchaba decir algo malo sobre KyungSoo, lo desheredaba y enviaba hasta Alaska, no sabe por qué, pero es un hombre muy chapado a la antigua, para el muy estirado los modales eran primordial en un par de jovencitos como él y su hermano.

¡Patrañas!

Do YungSoo tenía un palo metido dentro del culo, y ese era un pensamiento que Baekhyun guardaría para sí mismo si no quería un problema más a su lista.

―Ve en mi auto a la universidad. ―Dijo la mujer en forma conciliadora―. Y por favor dile a ese amigo tuyo que deje de hacer sus fiestas en días de escuela, sabes que tu padre y yo no les privamos de nada a ti o a Kyungsoo, lo único que pedimos de ustedes es que sean buenos chicos y no nos decepcionen.

Baekhyun asintió, su madre podía ser algo ruda a veces, con él más que nadie por su alocado estilo de vida, pero siempre procuraba su bienestar, realmente deseaba ser un mejor hijo para ella.

•

KyungSoo es el hijo menor de la famosa ex actriz de teatro Seo Ju-Hyun y el reconocido cirujano Do YungSoo, al nacer fue privilegiado al contar con nombre, dinero y abolengo, su línea materna estaba llena de grandes íconos de la época dorada del cine coreano y la paterna era encabezada por importantes investigadores que en el pasado hicieron grandes aportes a la medicina moderna.

Si aún existiera la nobleza coreana, sin duda los Do y Seo formarían parte de ella, en especial Kyungsoo, que sería considerado como un apuesto príncipe con la sangre más azul que el mismísimo índigo.

Como era de esperarse, siempre estuvo rodeado de lujos y comodidades, sus padres le han dado la oportunidad de desarrollar una vida dentro de un selecto círculo en el que se hallan los futuros hombres y mujeres que llevarán las riendas del país.

Le gustaba compartir con sus amigos, eran los únicos que conocía a fin de cuentas, pero siempre sintió que faltaba algo en su vida para llegar a ser plenamente feliz.

Cualquiera mataría por ocupar su lugar, y no lo negaba, el privilegio de ser un Do no era una tontería, nada más escuchar su nombre enseguida sus deseos se transformaban en órdenes, pero a veces las personas se aburren de vivir siempre de la misma forma, KyungSoo se preguntaba cómo era vivir como las millones que estaban allá, lejos de su impenetrable burbuja.

Nunca le faltó nada, tenía un auto propio con chofer que lo llevaba a todas partes, al lugar y a la hora que quisiera, también a la tierna edad de quince años contaba con una extensión ilimitada de la tarjeta de crédito de su padre por si se le antojaba cubrir algún capricho sin reparar en gastos.

Él y su hermano mayor estaban acostumbrados a una vida más que acomodada, a diferencia de ciudadanos comunes, ellos no se detenían a leer el precio de las cosas, simplemente la escogían y pagaban por ello sin remordimiento alguno.

Así de ricos eran.

Pronto se acercaban los dieciséis años de Kyungsoo, sus padres harían una fiesta por todo lo alto a la que asistiría toda la gente importante de la ciudad, el pequeño estaba emocionado, ya le había dicho a su padre lo que quería para el acto juvenil de la noche, a pesar de su negativa, con una sonrisa y una mirada de cachorro, logró convencerlo de contratar un grupo que rememorara grandes bandas del rock de las décadas pasadas.

Baekhyun al enterarse que su padre dio luz verde al espectáculo, se encargó de correr la voz por toda la facultad de artes y música de la Universidad de Seúl.

Las solicitudes que llegaron para presentarse en el cumpleaños del hijo menor de los Do fueron demasiadas, increíblemente muchos querían ir a esa fiesta de la alta sociedad coreana, así fuera solo para formar parte del show.

—Ninguno me convence. —Dijo Kyungsoo en medio de un puchero.

—Ya encontraremos algo, Soosie.

—Pero es que todo lo que me has traído es basura, Baek, me costó convencer a papá de esto y si le muestro alguna de estas opciones, nunca dejará que alguno de estos aficionados ponga un pie en el escenario de mi fiesta. ¡Esto apesta!

—Esa boca, jovencito. —Regañó Byun a su hermano.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó— Pero es la verdad.

—Tendré que hablar con Kai, él conoce a mucha gente, a lo mejor pueda conseguir algo. —Concluyó dándose por vencidos con los candidatos que tenía.

—¿Es tu novio? —Preguntó el más pequeño con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—No... —Dijo rompiendo las ilusiones de Kyungsoo con la intención de molestarlo—. Pero estoy deseoso de que pronto suceda algo. —añadió ocultando su rostro avergonzado entre un cojín.

—¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! —Molestó Kyungsoo al ver el sonrojado rostro de su hyung.

•  
•  
•

—Conozco a alguien. —Dijo Kai con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo estremecer todos los sentidos de Baekhyun.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó intrigado—. Digo, nunca esperé que finalmente accederías a ayudarme con eso.

Kai se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero seguir viéndote como alma en pena por los pasillos de la universidad, quejándote de la muerte que te espera si no le das lo que quiere al demonio de tu hermanito.

Byun rodó los ojos y se rió de las estupideces que decía JongIn.

—No me jodas. —Bromeó por lo absurdo que sonaba, él no se la pasaba llorando.

—Si supieras que es lo que me encantaría hacerte. —Coqueteó con todo el descaro del que hacía gala.

El sonrojo de Baekhyun se extendió por todo su rostro con las insinuaciones poco decentes de Kai, era un idiota de primera al decirle esas cosas.

JongIn se acercó hasta Baekhyun y plantó un tierno beso en su mejilla, también se despidió con un susurro junto a su oído, diciendo que ya era hora de entrar a clases y esperaba verlo de nuevo en la salida.

Suspiró como una colegiala al verlo marchar, ese chico representaba su perdición, Kim JongIn era letal para sus sentido, si fuera por él le hubiera dicho que sí a todas las propuestas indecentes dichas por el moreno, pero Baekhyun no andaría con un fuckboy y tristemente eso era Kai, un tipo con una personalidad envolvente que era capaz de seducir hasta una planta.

Byun no se creía capaz de soportar que en cada esquina su chico tuviera admiradores que no dudarían ni un segundo en coquetearle en sus narices. JongIn era un tipo caliente y todos lo veían como el prospecto para tener una aventura.

Desde que lo conoció no ha visto que tenga una relación estable, todos son ligues que no pasan de unas semanas o en el peor de los casos, de una noche. Él no quería ser uno más en la lista del sensual e irresistible Kai, Baekhyun quería ser su todo.

Era una pena, porque Baekhyun realmente lo deseaba en cuerpo y alma, sus fantasías más íntimas eran protagonizadas por su amigo, solo pensar cómo se verían recostados sobre la cama, él dejando dulces besos a lo largo de su cuello, sus cuerpos rozando entre sí en la más absoluta desnudez, el níveo contra tostado de sus pieles.

Deseó, deseó y deseó con pesar, con la fama de JongIn era seguro que ni su madre ni su padrastro permitirían que alguien con su historial se relacione con alguno de sus hijos, sin contar que el estirado de YungSoo saldría con el discurso de que ese chico no estaba a su altura, en su familia era muy importante el estatus, la alcurnia, él o KyungSoo nunca podrían aspirar amar a una persona que no perteneciese a su estúpido círculo social.

¡La vida era una jodida mierda! Y que lo perdonara su madre por las palabrotas y vulgaridades que solían salir de su boca o vivir en su consciencia, él solo quería amar y ser amado, solo quería ser feliz... ¿Acaso es un pecado?

Sacó su celular y tecleó el número de su pequeño y demoníaco hermano, necesitaba contarle que Kai solucionaría lo de la banda para su fiesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Llevo tiempo trabajando en esto, debería estar terminando mis otras historias, pero ya saben cómo somos los maníaticos como yo, hasta que no me saco la espinita, no estoy conforme.
> 
> Aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, será corta, a lo mucho unos 6 capítulos.


	2. Park Chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Chanyeol, un músico amateur que busca cumplir sus sueños, necesita dinero para grabar su primer EP, JongIn, su mejor amigo y confidente llega con una propuesta que puede abrir las puertas para hacerlos realidad.

**Park Chanyeol**

Las luces tenues le daban un toque más íntimo al establecimiento, “El Canto del Loco” era un pub muy conocido entre los músicos en busca de una oportunidad, la mayoría de las bandas que se presentaban en su escenario tenían que ser muy buenas para hacerlo, allí no se presentaban amateurs, todos sin excepción eran muy buenos, tenían un repertorio muy variado, desde clásicos del rock a composiciones propias de los grupos.

En ese momento todos los presentes se aglomeraban junto a la tarima para deleitarse con una de las bandas más populares dentro del pub, NNG Loey.

Kai se sentó en la barra y vio cómo su amigo se apoderaba del escenario con su solo de guitarra, ese idiota era un genio con esas cosas. Al terminar le dio un saludo antes de bajarse y coquetear con una que otra chica que andaba detrás de algún miembro de la banda. Como acostumbra, se deshizo de todas esas chicas molestas y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su amigo sentado tomándose una cerveza.

—Cada vez lo hacen mejor. —Felicitó JongIn al verlo tomar asiento a su costado y pedirse también una cerveza para él.

—Ni que lo digas, esos chicos son geniales, un productor está pensando en que grabemos un EP para el debut, con videoclip incluido, nos costará ocho mil verdes, pero vale la pena intentarlo, estamos reuniendo todo el dinero que sea necesario para llevar a cabo este proyecto. —Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y luego miró la botella—. Sabes, creí que no llegaría el día y… cada vez estamos más cerca de lograrlo.

Kai sonrió, sabía que a ese loco algún día la fortuna tocaría su puerta.

—Y tú qué me cuentas, ¿Alguna conquista en la mira? Es raro verte por estos lares, hermano.

El moreno negó ante la suspicacia de su amigo, joder, sabía que era un casanovas, pero no siempre andaba en esas movidas, justo ahora buscaba ayudar a Baekhyun, la única persona que no podía meter en sus juegos de seducción, era demasiado puro e inexperto para eso, no, lo que Kai menos quería era meterlo en toda esa mierda, Byun se merecía un tipo que lo adulara y le dijera lo hermoso y perfecto que es, que le regale flores, lo lleve a pasear y le dé todo lo que alguien como JongIn no estaba dispuesto dar por nadie.

—Vengo en son de paz, quiero sacar de un embrollo a un amigo ayudándolo con un favor. El músico levantó una ceja inquisitiva al ver el semblante serio y pensativo de JongIn, este no era de los que hacían favores a nadie, eso sin duda lo sorprendió e intrigó demasiado.

—No me digas, te quieres tirar a ese amigo, por eso lo del “favor”. —Terminó simulando un par de comillas con sus dedos.

—No seas idiota, hablo en serio. Baekhyun se comprometió con su caprichoso hermano menor de conseguirle una banda que toque en su fiesta de presentación en sociedad y el pobre la ha pasado horrible escuchando a los perdedores que abundan en la universidad.

—Estás de joda ¿Hablas del Baekhyun que todos conocemos? ¿El mismo que se resiste a caer en los encantos del chico canela pasión? JongIn bufó con la burla de su amigo.

—Sí, sí, hablo de ese Baekhyun y no ha caído porque no he intentado nada con él ni lo haré ¿Bien? Solo somos amigos y así nos quedaremos.

—Vamos Nini, a leguas se nota que entre ustedes hay una atracción demasiado intensa, tarde o temprano alguno de los dos va a ceder.

—Y ese no voy a ser yo, Loey. —Increpó un exasperado JongIn—. Y en resumidas cuentas, no vine para hablar de mi vida sexual o amorosa, si estoy aquí es porque pensé en ti para sacar a Baekhyun del embrollo donde lo metió su hermano.

Loey reaccionó ante lo último, realmente él y su banda buscaban cualquier entrada de dinero que fuera posible para su álbum de estudio, tal vez debería dejar de joder la paciencia de JongIn y ponerse serios.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere el pequeño señor de las tinieblas? JongIn rodó los ojos por el estúpido apodo que Loey le puso al heredero de los Do, que no saliera de allí o sino nunca sería contratado por los ricachones.

—Pues los clásicos, no sé, ¿The Beatles? Yo qué sé, toda esa mierda que has de conocer mejor que yo, Chanyeol tú eres el músico aquí, apenas sé de eso. Chanyeol asintió de acuerdo con Kai, lo suyo increíblemente se iba más por los clásicos, ahí donde lo ven estuvo desde los ocho en danza clásica y es de los mejores bailarines que Loey conoce, por no decir el único.

—Imagino que el chico ha de tener el repertorio, pero no hay problema, es lo que hacemos cada vez que tocamos aquí ¿No? Será pan comido. Ahora la cuestión aquí es: ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando? Los Do según los periódicos están forrados, así que por complacer al niño consentido deben pagar bien, a menos que sean unos tacaños y lo dudo, a esa gente le gusta presumir todo lo que se gastaron en sus fiestas. JongIn sonrió de medio lado porque, ciertamente era así.

—Estamos hablando de cinco mil de los grandes.

Chanyeol se atragantó con su cerveza al escuchar la cifra que les pagarían por la tocada, eso era más de la mitad de lo que necesitaban para empezar a grabar su disco. Si ellos hacían ese trabajo solo les faltaría juntar mil dólares, si sumaban esos cinco a los dos mil que ya tenían apartados. Esta era su oportunidad de oro.

El odioso medio hermano de Byun sería el boleto para cumplir sus sueños.

—¿Dónde firmo? —Se apresuró a decir el músico, Kai rió ante la elocuencia de este. —Tranquilo hombre, primero tienen que hacer una especie de audición con Baek, hay que ser justos, ya después él dirá si son los seleccionados y tocan en el cumpleaños del pequeño Soo.Conociendo lo buenos que son, no será problema para ti y tus chicos.

Chanyeol sonrió confiado, Kai tenía razón, después que Baekhyun los escuchara tocar, esas absurdas audiciones quedarían cerradas definitivamente. • Después de repetir una y otra vez la audición de esos chicos, Baek quedó encantado con el potencial de la banda, conocía a Park Chanyeol, sabía que era músico, pero no que su grupo era tan bueno… sonrió para sus adentros, JongIn nunca lo decepcionaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Capítulo 2, algo corto... el destino poco a poco hace de las suyas.


	3. La noche de Do KyungSoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El gran día ha llegado, KyungSoo por fin será presentado en sociedad como futuro sucesor del linaje Do. A pesar de que todo es en su honor, se siente inseguro de lo que sucederá a partir de ahora.

**La noche de Do KyungSoo**

_**Sábado,** _ **_ 12 de Enero de 2019 _ **

—¡KyungSoo-ah! Te ves precioso, estoy celoso. —Refunfuñó Baekhyun al ver a su hermano vestido todo de blanco con una pajarita roja adornando el cuello de su inmaculado traje.

—No digas tonterías, solo me vestí formal para la fiesta, me sigo viendo casi igual.

El chico se vio en el espejo, detallando las duras facciones de su rostro en comparación a las de su hermano, no entendía cómo Baekhyun decía que era bonito si a su lado lucía todo descolorido, no era por baja autoestima, pero KyungSoo sabía que él nunca se vería tan bien como su _hyung_ , Baek heredó la belleza clásica de su madre, sus manos con dedos largos y delicados, un rostro con facciones suaves y una sonrisa cuadrada que encandilaba a todos apenas se posaba en su boca.

Siendo sinceros él salió más hacia el lado de su familia paterna, cabello negro azabache como una noche sin luna, ojos grandes y expresivos, ceja gruesas y oscuras que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel, constantemente llevaban una expresión de pocos amigos por culpa de sus problemas de astigmatismo, y sus labios, esos eran lo peor de todo el paquete, tan grandes que abarcaban gran parte de la atención en su rostro.

Sus rasgos eran todo menos sutiles y aunque le hicieran lucir atractivo, no quita el hecho que no se ve hermoso como Baekhyun.

Ni siquiera ese día en el que se espera sea el centro de atención. Baekhyun llevaba un esmoquin azul bebé que acentuaba aún más sus rasgos finos y delicados, el cabello castaño enmarcando con suma elegancia su rostro y sus ojos vivarachos que transmitían esa luz que lo caracterizaba.

KyungSoo realmente no deseaba salir sabiendo que en cuanto todos vieran a Baek, sus ojos inmediatamente se irían hacia él y su carisma, hasta en eso su _hyung_ destacaba sobre el resto.

—¿Qué pasa Soosie? Te veo muy apagado ¿Todo bien? Hoy tiene que ser el día más feliz de tu vida.

—No quiero salir, Baek, no quiero que todos me miren, siento que juzgarán el hecho de no haber heredado nada de la familia de mamá... y tú... soy alguien simple al lado de ustedes. —Dijo con voz ahogada.

Baekhyun lo abrazó con ternura, no sabía que su hermanito se sintiera así respecto a su aspecto.

—¡¿Pero qué dices, tonto?! No eres para nada simple, eres precioso, el más bonito de los dos, ¿Es que no ves qué ojos más lindos y expresivos tienes? ¿Y tu sonrisa? Cuando sonríes regalas parte de tu corazón a quienes la ven. Es tan cálida y dulce, como tú aunque te empeñes en demostrar lo contrario con esa mala actitud. Deja de pensar en esas cosas tan absurdas.

KyungSoo negó los halagos de su _hyung_ , seguro él lo decía porque no quería verlo triste y quería animarlo.

—Baek- _hyung_ , siempre has sido el más brillante de los dos, el popular y al que todos quieren, no sabes cómo me gustaría ser como tú en ese aspecto, justo ahora estoy aterrado porque a pesar de poner todo mi esfuerzo para que esta fiesta salga bien, no me siento seguro si todo irá como papá quiere. Tengo miedo de estropearlo y hacerlo pasar una vergüenza con toda esa gente allá afuera.

Baekhyun bufó exasperado, KyungSoo en esos momentos no debería pensar en su padre, era su día especial, lo que considerara el señor Do al respecto salía sobrando, por una vez tendría que dejar de ser el chico perfecto que complacía los deseos del patriarca y divertirse a lo grande, eran pocas las oportunidades que tenía dentro de una familia tan conservadora, más aún con todas las concesiones que hizo Do YungSoo para la gran noche.

—Lo que diga papá no cuenta hoy ¿Entendido? —KyungSoo asintió poco convencido con el consejo de su _hyung_ —. Vas a salir a esa fiesta y te divertirás, si es de besarte con el chico o la chica que te gusta ¡Adelante! Es tu oportunidad de hacerlo, pero eso sí, con cuidado que nadie te vea. Hoy definitivamente es el día perfecto para burlar la guardia de papá, jovencito. Él estará muy ocupado presumiendo de toda la fiesta con sus amigos, así que cuando quieras podrás portarte mal. Te lo dice la voz de la experiencia. —Confesó orgulloso de sí mismo.

KyungSoo sonrió enormemente con el plan descabellado de su hermano.

—Estás loco, _hyung_. Cómo eres capaz de ser tan mala influencia para tu _dongsaeng_.

—La vida ocurre solo una sola vez, KyungSoo-ah. Cuando seas mayor te arrepentirás de no haber cometido una que otra locura a esta edad. Solo se tiene 16 una vez ¡Disfrútalos!

El pequeño Do asintió con ánimo, su _hyung_ tenía razón, cuando fuera viejo y tuviera que relatar sus aventuras a sus hijos o nietos le gustaría que ellos rieran con sus historias. KyungSoo limpió una lágrima traicionera que escapó de sus ojos y abrazó a Baekhyun antes de salir hacia su fiesta soñada.

Tomaría el consejo de su hermano, a fin de cuentas como él mismo dijo, solo se vive una vez.

_¿Cierto?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: No sé qué poner aquí, ahí nos seguimos leyendo ❤


	4. La magia que llaman amor a primera vista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KyungSoo y Chanyeol se ven por primera vez, el músico quedó prendado de la belleza e inocencia del joven cumpleañero, en un arrebato deja al descubierto frente a tosos lo mucho que KyungSoo le gustó

** La magia que llaman amor a primera vista **

Cuando bajó por la impresionante escalera que adornaba el eje central de la mansión Do, el más joven de la familia sintió miles de mariposas en el estómago al percibir todos los ojos puestos sobre él. Tal como practicó, deslizó con graci por el pasamanos, con pasos cortos y sin prisa hasta tomar la mano de su madre, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa cálida al final de su recorrido. 

Sonrió con calidez hacia todos al momento del recibimiento, luego se trasladaron hacia el salón principal donde todos brindaron con champán en su honor. El patriarca dedicó unas dulces palabras al niño de sus ojos, su mayor orgullo, Kyungsoo se sintió especial al darse cuenta que su padre lo seguiría amando sin importar qué.

Todos los familiares y amigos concordaron con Do YungSoo al referirse a su primogénito, los que conocían a KyungSoo desde pequeño conocían a ese jovencito ejemplar en el que se convirtió, los valores de la familia fueron inculcados con éxito en el que cargaba sobre sus hombros el futuro del apellido Do.

Luego de tan emotivo momento, se acercaron hasta el muchacho haciéndole llegar sus buenos deseos a futuro. Para muchos fue una sorpresa encontrarse con un apuesto adolescente, y es que KyungSoo ha crecido tanto, ya no quedaba rastros del niño que le encantaba corretear por el jardín de la propiedad persiguiendo a su hermano mayor, increíblemente ese día comenzaba un nuevo capítulo en su vida, un paso más hacia la inminente adultez, misma donde asumía un rol activo dentro de la selecta y distiguida sociedad coreana.

Era normal que a su casa fueran a cenar reconocidas figuras públicas como empresarios y políticos de gran trayectoria. Cuando para unos eran personas inalcanzables que solo podían ver por la televisión, para él eran los amigos que jugaban los domingo golf con papá. 

En ese preciso momento Kyungsoo era un debutante en todo el sentido de la palabra, por más anticuado que sonara aquello. Más temprano que tarde el muchacho conocerá a la persona con la que compartirá el resto de su vida y con la que continuará el legado familiar a las generaciones venideras.

KyungSoo se paseó por toda la recepción, saludando y atendiendo a sus invitados como todo buen anfitrión, siendo él todo sonrisas y el alma de la fiesta, esa noche el joven heredero sin duda sorprendió a conocidos y extraños con su soltura, carisma y gracia.

Tal como Baekhyun predijo, su padre estaba más al pendiente de sus amigos y todo lo relacionado con la fiesta que del mismo KyungSoo, la próxima vez que dieran una igual sería para anunciar el compromiso con alguna chica o chico de su mismo nivel, su graduación de la universidad no será ni la mitad de entretenida como lo es el anuncio de una boda, luego vendrán los bautizos de sus futuros hijos y el ciclo se repetiría por generaciones si el jovencito continúa con las tradiciones que dictan las normas de lo socialmente correcto, tal como se espera de él. 

En ese momento el más joven de la familia se puso dentro de los zapatos de sus padres, siempre cuidando de cualquier detalle en sus constantes reuniones de ocio social, era absurdo todo esto, pero así deben ser las cosas. Luego de su cumpleaños confirmarán la inminente verdad sobre su futuro, todos se preguntaban si el chico seguirá conservando el apellido de los Do siendo el jefe de familia cuando le toque ocupar el lugar de su padre, o por el contrario, tendrá que desposar al heredero de algún magnate que quiera asegurar su descendencia con el prestigioso linaje de los Do.

Todavía falta mucho para eso, se dijo KyungSoo, esta celebración era una práctica de todo lo que se avecinaba en su vida. 

Baekhyun lo interceptó cuando decidió tomarse un respiro de los pensamientos que lo abrumaban a lo largo de la velada, diciendo que tenía una sorpresa para él.

KyungSoo sonrió imaginando de qué se trataba ¡Su hermano lo hizo! Pese a que no era la idea favorita de su padre, Baekhyun logró que una banda tocara en su fiesta, quitando un poco del protocolo acostumbrado a esos eventos.

Su hyung lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hasta el salón donde armaron un escenario muy conveniente para el espectáculo. Caminó despacio hasta la primera fila, sus ojos se enfocaron en los músicos que tomaban posiciones en cada uno de sus lugares, pero no pudo evitar detener su mirada sobre el guitarrista y vocalista de la banda, era un tipo extremadamente alto y apuesto, sus brazos musculosos —seguramente por el ejercicio— lucían orgullosos una serie de tatuajes que enseguida llamaron su atención.

El músico conectó la mirada con la suya por unos segundos que a KyungSoo le parecieron eternos, antes de tomar posición le dio una media sonrisa revelando un lindo hoyuelo en el lado izquierdo con el gesto... al notar que KyungSoo no apartó su mirada, le guiñó el ojo para después seguir en lo suyo, el simple acto hizo que su corazón golpeara loco contra su pecho.

Sus ojos no se apartaron en ningún momento del muchacho ni de la delicadeza con la que este trataba la guitarra, se podía leer en sus gestos lo unido que estaba a ella.

—Buenas noches tengan todos, nosotros somos NNG & Loey, yo soy Loey y esta noche estamos aquí para divertirnos y celebrar el cumpleaños de Kyungsoo.

Un reflector iluminó por completo el lugar donde se hallaba el festejado, haciendo que todos volcaran su atención hacia él.

—Tengo que decirles que acabo de ver al chico más hermoso de la noche.—Destacó Loey poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, justo donde va el corazón— ¿Es consciente de lo bello que es? —Aventuró el cantante dirigiéndose directamente hacia él, a KyungSoo le fue inevitable sonrojarse con los halagos del chico, quien tenía toda su atención puesta en el cumpleañero, seguramente todo era parte del show, aún sintiéndose abochornado por la vergüenza del momento, le siguió el juego y negó con la cabeza para responder a su pregunta.

—¿No? Porque le confieso que, desde que entró por esa puerta no he dejado de mirarlo. Es usted tan adorable, joven Do. —Una sonrisa juguetona adornó los labios del cantante, haciendo que ese maldito hoyuelo de antes volviera a aparecer y KyungSoo casi sintiera un ataque al corazón—. Tiene una mirada que hechiza y me incita a ir hacia usted solo para perderme en ellos...

KyungSoo rió, rojo como un tomate con los coqueteos descarados de Loey, Baekhyun en su lugar frunció el ceño, no esperaba que Chanyeol diera ese espectáculo de mal gusto, vio de reojo a su hermanito, los ojos de este brillaban de una forma diferente, todos tenían su atención puesta en él o los demás músicos, pero KyungSoo solo tenía ojos para el guitarrista. 

Cuando Kai le recomendó la banda de Chanyeol, no esperó que ese tonto terminara coqueteando sin reparos con su hermano frente a todos y menos que este sufriera un flechazo con él.

Solo esperaba que su padre permaneciera ocupado con sus amigos y no viera el desastre que ocurría en esa ala de la recepción, fue un alivio que solo los jóvenes estuviesen allí para el concierto y con el tono juguetón de Chanyeol, tomaran el discurso a modo de broma.

—Tiene también la sonrisa más bella y cálida jamás vista, si fuera el afortunado de tener su amor, no me molestaría hacerlo sonreír siempre, solo para que cada vez que lo haga pueda ver su corazón... Esta canción es para el chico que esta noche y para siempre se ha robado el mío, y un, dos…

_Imagine me and you, I do (Imagina a mí y a ti, lo hago)_

La banda comenzó a tocar una de las canciones favoritas de KyungSoo, ni siquiera la pidió en el repertorio, pero Loey la estaba cantando para él.

_I think about you day and night, it's only right (Pienso en ti día y noche, está bien)_

En ningún momento apartó la mirada de los cautivantes ojos del vocalista.

_To think about the boy you love and hold him tight (Para pensar en el chico que amas y abrazarlo fuerte)_

Menos cuando cada verso se sentía como un susurro que cala profundo en su ser.

_So happy together (Tan felices juntos)_

Pero en especial, en aquel órgano que desde la primera vez que conectaron miradas a la distancia, se volvió tan loco, de una manera que lo hizo sentir más vivo que nunca.

_If I should call you up, invest a dime (Si debo llamarte, inserta una moneda)_

Nunca se sintió atraido por alguien como ahora, deseaba subir al escenario con él y cantar a su lado, dejarse envolver bajo el velo seductor de su voz ronca y profunda, dejando en el aire un conjuro de amor.

_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind (Y dices que me perteneces y tranquilizas mi mente)_

Baekhyun notó el trance de su hermano menor al ver a Chanyeol.

Imagine how the world could be, so very fine (Imagina cómo podría ser el mundo, muy bien)

Sonrió con malicia, él mismo le dijo a Kyungsoo que disfrutara de esta noche, no había razón para preocuparse, estar bajo la influencia de sus padres lo tenía pensando en absurdos, ¿No era como si ellos se verían después de esa fiesta? Eso era prácticamente imposible. 

Desechó aquel mal presagio de antes y empujó a su hermano hasta el escenario donde Chanyeol al ver su acción, tendió una mano para ayudarlo a subir y se uniera a ellos.

Al principio KyungSoo se sintió cohibido de recibir tanta atención de parte de todos, pero luego recordó que era su día especial, así que sonrió, tarareó y hasta cantó un pequeño trozo cuando el chico se acercó tanto que podía escuchar su propia voz haciendo las armonías del coro.

_So happy together (Tan felices juntos_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you (No puedo verme amando a nadie más que a ti)_

_For all my life (Para toda mi vida)_

_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue (Cuando estés conmigo, cariño, los cielos serán azules)_

_For all my life (Para toda mi vida)_

_Me and you and you and me (Yo y tú y tú y yo)_

El espectáculo de música en vivo fue más de lo que esperó. Susurró un inaudible “gracias” antes de bajar y continuar con el protocolo de atender a sus invitados, aunque claro, de vez en cuando su atención se posaba en el músico guardando los instrumentos o regalándole sonrisas fugaces cada vez que este sentía el peso de su mirada sobre él.

KyungSoo no sabía cómo explicar el revoltijo de emociones que hasta ahora hacía estragos en su cuerpo, un sentimiento de tristeza se instaló en su pecho cuando los vio irse con rumbo a la salida, Loey, como se hacía llamar el chico, le dio un guiño antes de desaparecer por la pčuerta que daba hacia el enorme jardín que bordeaba la«a mansión. 

—¿Me disculpan un minuto? La euforia de la fiesta, el show y todo esto me tiene algo abrumado, saldré un momento a tomar aire fresco.

Sin esperar una respuesta el joven cumpleañero corrió hasta el exterior, con cautela de no ser visto por algún conocido o la servidumbre que informara a sus padres acerca de su paradero. Al llegar al jardín trasero caminó un poco más allá, vio la alta y desgarbada figura del músico apoyada contra uno de los tantos árboles de la propiedad, a duras penas era alcanzado por las luces provenientes de la casa y su rostro era un juego de sombras en las que apenas adivinaba algunas de sus facciones.

—Hola… —Susurró a media voz por culpa de la carrera que pegó hasta allí—. No quería que te fueras sin despedir y sin darte las gracias. —La voz de KyungSoo salió atropellada.

Loey caminó despacio hacia él con una hermosa sonrisa de medio lado que acentuó ese jodido hoyuelo junto a la comisura de sus labios, ahora sí KyungSoo se quedó sin habla, sus piernas por un momento flaquearon al reparar que ese muchacho era un completo peligro para sus hormonas adolescentes, como muy explícitamente le comentaba Baekhyun que sucedía a los muchachos de su edad.

—Para mí fue un gusto cantar para ti esta noche. La verdad me sorprendiste. 

Kyungsoo se quedó sin palabras, Loey era tan alto y varonil, a esa distancia podía percibir perfectamente su olor, era una mezcla del aroma natural de su sudor —producto del calor de las luces en el escenario—, combinado con una fragancia amaderada que provocó un delicioso cosquilleo en sus entrañas, en definitiva nunca experimentó algo similar.

Se alejó un poco, desviando la mirada del causante de su nerviosismo. 

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Preguntó llenándose de valor para encararlo de nuevo.

Loey lo miró con extrañeza, sin saber a qué se refería el jovencito. 

—La canción. —Aclaró—, ¿Cómo supiste que amo esa canción? No estaba en el repertorio y tú simplemente la cantaste para mí, fue extraño ¿Sabes? Nadie conoce ese lado cursi de mí. Pero solo diré que la escuché hace mucho en una películas y desde entonces no puedo evitar soñar con que me suceda algo así como lo que dice la canción, ya sabes, encontrar a ese alguien especial que me haga ver todo el tiempo el cielo azul... no me malinterpretes ni pienses que siempre soy así de suave, solo que hoy todo me sorprendió. —Farfulló una innecesaria explicación, tenía una imagen que mantener.

—Lindo. —Murmuró Chanyeol.

—No soy lindo, si dejé que dijeras todas esas estupideces fue porque no quise humillarte delante de todos poniéndote en tu lugar. Para de decir que soy lindo o adorable, no lo soy. —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Sí, eso parecía una buena táctica para no verse tan nervioso cuando hablaba con el más alto.

—Bien, no eres adorable, ni tierno, ni tampoco me pareces el chico más lindo que he visto jamás. —Acordó socarrón, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Kyungsoo.

El bajito rodó los ojos al notar la burla del cantante con su sarcasmo y decir de nuevo la cháchara que dijo durante la presentación. 

—Seamos honestos, dijiste todo eso allá porque Baekhyun te lo pidió, tal vez para que yo no siguiera sintiéndome mal y quería que hoy fuera especial, lo comprendo, pero ya acabó, no tienes que seguir con esta farsa.

Chanyeol lo miró con asombro, normalmente escuchaba a JongIn referirse al chico como un pequeño matón caprichoso al que le gustaba joderle la vida a su hermano mayor, pero el chico inseguro frente a él distaba mucho de la imagen que siempre le pintaron de Do KyungSoo.

Él veía a un chico dulce, tímido y por qué negarlo, hermoso en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era claro que se sentía inferior cuando se menospreciaba al comparase físicamente con su hermano mayor.

—Conozco a Baekhyun, acepto que es un chico bonito, muy pagado de sí mismo, pero la belleza es subjetiva para cada individuo y a mis ojos tú eres más hermoso. No mentí cuando dije que me gustaron tus ojos en cuanto los vi, tampoco lo de tu sonrisa, tienes en ti un aura de misterio que me invita a querer descubrir lo que escondes. —Chanyeol rozó con su pulgar el labio inferior de Kyungsoo, este se dejó hacer al sentir un cosquilleo allí por donde tocaba el chico.

—Mientes... —Volvió a decir, solo que esta vez se notaba menos convicción en su voz.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello? —Susurró muy cerca de su rostro—. No me conoces lo suficiente como para juzgarne de la forma en que lo haces.

KyungSoo se estremeció por la corta distancia que los separaba, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho, y el aliento de Loey, con un ligero olor a lícor afrutado chocaba de lleno contra su mejilla. ¿Por qué insistía en dudar de las palabras del chico? El bajito supo la respuesta, tenía miedo de dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento irracional que lo invadió apenas posó sus ojos en él. 

—Por favor... —Susurró entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo como la otra mano de Loey se deslizaba con suavidad por su espalda hasta detenerse a la altura de su cintura. 

—¿Por favor qué? —Preguntó ahora chocando su aliento directamente sobre los gruesos labios del festejado.

—Esto es una locura. —Suspiró dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima—. Nunca nadie me vio a mí antes que a Baekhyun... por eso me es difícil creerte, Loey..

El cantante limpió la lágrima que recorrió la mejilla de Kyungsoo.

—Me llamo Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Recuérdalo, Do KyungSoo.

—Chanyeol. —Repitió, dejando que el nombre acariciara su boca al pronunciarlo.

—Jamás me cansaría de escuchar mi nombre de tus labios. —Musitó acariciando la suave piel del mentón del pequeño.

Por curiosidad Kyungsoo vio directamente a los ojos de Chanyeol, tan oscuros y hechizantes, atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos... y luego sintió los belfos del cantante tocando superficialmente los suyos. Fue inevitable para él, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo.

El beso fue suave, gentil, tanto que le hizo sentir una extraña calidez en el corazón, las manos de Kyungsoo se posaron sobre el pecho del cantante, su parte racional intentó separlo para terminar con esa locura, pero el Kyungsoo rebelde de su mente, en su lugar apretó los puños y sujetó con fuerza la camisa del más alto.

Chanyeol tomó el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos y profundizó el beso, accediendo por vez primera al cálido interior de la boca de Do Kyungsoo, el primer contacto de sus lenguas fue tímido, sutil, haciendo notoria la inexperiencia del más joven, pero contrario a lo que pensarían otros, al músico le pareció adorable.

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones clamaron por aire, la respiración entrecortada hacía juego con los latidos acelerados de sus corazones. Kyungsoo subió sus manos hasta el cuello de Chanyeol y se abrazó con fuerza a él, este por su parte tenía los labios pegados a su frente, dejando dulces besos allí. 

—¿Cómo lo supiste, Chanyeol? —Volvió a preguntar con los ojos cerrados sintiendo los cálidos besos que el mayor dejaba a lo largo de su rostro.

Dio un pequeño pico sobre los labios antes de preguntar:

—¿El qué?

—La canción... —Susurró antes de volver a besar a Chanyeol.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que también es una de mis canciones favoritas? No sé, con verte fue la primera cosa que vino a mi mente y solo comencé a cantar, estoy tan confundido al no entender qué es todo esto, llámalo destino, o tal vez casualidad, de lo que estoy seguro es que solo quiero besarte hasta que me duelan los labios y hacerte sonreír, cuando me sonríes haces que mi corazón se detenga, No sé qué me hiciste Do Kyungsoo, pero hazte responsable de las consecuencias.

Kyungsoo sonrió y vio el brillo en los ojos de Chanyeol, él no mentía, se sintió derretir entre sus brazos, no quería que aquello acabara. No era de los que creía en el destino pero, ¿Cómo explicaba lo que sucedió entre ellos? Eran dos completos desconocidos y aún así allí estaban, besándose, tocándose, abriendo sus corazones.

Lo más loco de todo es que se sentía correcto, como si estar con Chanyeol allí, ocultos del mundo, dando paso a lo que clamaban sus corazones era lo que hacía falta en su vida.

Cualquiera pensaría que exageraba, solo era un niño que por primera vez sentía una emoción tan fuerte. Pero Kyungsoo sabía que esto era algo que superaba su propio entendimiento.

Continuó besando a Chanyeol, abrazado, pegado a su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus manos sujetaban con fuerza sus caderas, embriagándose de su aroma, sabor y de todo él.

La magia terminó cuando escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Baekhyun llamándolo, sus labios seguramente estaban rojos e hinchados por el tiempo que llevaban así, besándose a escondidas como un par de enamorados.

—Ya tengo que volver, Baekhyun me está buscando y no tardarán en salir los guardias de papá si no regreso pronto —Murmuró contra los labios del músico, sin intención de querer separarse de ellos.

—¿Te volveré a ver, Kyungsoo? —Preguntó haciendo más fuerte el agarre alrededor de la cintura del más bajo.

—No lo sé, tal vez sí, o tal vez no. —Acarició con mimo el rostro de Chanyeol—. Todo dependerá de cuánto me extrañes. —Sentenció con picardía.

Lo besó por última vez y corrió de vuelta a la prisión de mármol que esperaba por él. Kyungsoo rió como loco, nunca imaginó que la fiesta de la que tanto renegó, trajera aquella ilusión y en la penumbra de esa noche sin estrellas, el primer amor golpeó a la puerta de su corazón.

Chanyeol suspiró como tonto al verlo alejarse, corriendo y girando como un chiquillo, el músico no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero ese bonito niño tocó un lugar que hace mucho no se ilusionaba con nada parecido al amor.

Pensó en la respuesta que le dio antes de marcharse y dejarlo allí sonriendo como un tonto, ¿Qué pensaría Kyungsoo si le dijera que ya en ese momento lo echaba mucho de menos?


	5. Magia. Luz. Vida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol y KyungSoo desde que se conocieron viven un romance clandestino, la familia Do no sabe nada, KyungSoo tiene miedo de que los quieran separar. Los jóvenes sueñan con tener una vida juntos y lucharán contra todo con tal de hacerlo realidad.

**Magia. Luz. Vida.**

**_Un año después_ **

Kyungsoo despertó un poco tarde para ir al instituto, últimamente se quedaba dormido más de lo habitual, tal vez era por trasnocharse para entregar sus tareas a tiempo y que sus escapadas entre semana en horario escolar no se vieran reflejadas en su boleta de calificaciones, ni repercutiesen en su promedio general.

La directora y sus secuaces hervían de rabia el día que notaron que sus inasistencias no afectaron en nada las calificaciones del mejor estudiante de la institución. Llevaba dos semanas sin fugarse, no quería seguir llamando la atención de los buitres y que estos llevaran a oídos de sus padres las travesuras en las que se inmiscuye ultimamente, definitivamente sería su ruina si el comité de disciplina se metía en medio de esto.

Es un acto irresponsable de su parte, lo sabe, pero hay algo emocionante en irse de pinta junto a cierto orejón. Además era la única forma de verse sin que los guardias de su padre se dieran por enterados, las horas escolares tenían la ventaja de no tenerlos al pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos del _"joven amo"_ , pues al estar en las instalaciones de tan prestigioso colegio, daban por sentado que Kyungsoo estaría bien cuidado.

Por eso las horas que pasa dentro de esa cárcel son perfectas para verse a escondidas con su novio. _¡Su novio! ¡Dios! Ni él mismo se lo creía._

Si Do Yungsoo llegara a saber de está relación, Kyungsoo está completamente seguro que intervendría y los separaría sin derecho a réplica. Lo más probable es que pondría un océano de por medio entre ellos, enviándolo a un internado en el extranjero del que no pudiese salir en los próximos diez años.

Kyungsoo conoce muy bien a su padre y de ocurrir tal desgracia, no se cree capaz de soportar la agonía que significaría estar lejos de Chanyeol. El muy tonto no tardó ni una semana sin ir a buscarlo después de la fiesta donde se conocieron. 

Una sonrisa soñadora se dibuja en sus labios cada vez que recuerda las locuras del músico para cortejarlo. 

Al principio se resistió, hasta se reprendió por lo fácil que debió parecer aquella noche, dejándose besar y manosear por un completo extraño, pero algo tiene Park Chanyeol que logra bajar todas sus defensas. Desde que lo conoció ve la vida en otros colores, ya nada es blanco o negro, todo tiene matices y es indudablemente bello. 

Chanyeol se encargó de enamorarlo y mostrarle lo lindo de la vida, increíblemente toda su vida vivió una mentira, conocer al músico le hizo abrir una puerta hacia lo desconocido, gracias a Chanyeol comenzó a vivir lejos de los artificios y banalidades del círculo del que siempre se rodeó, un horizonte donde no había distinciones entre clases, donde la vida era más simple y sin lugar a dudas, más feliz.

Si llegasen a separarlo de aquello, Kyungsoo preferiría morir, él y Chanyeol son más que un par de locos enamorados, su relación ha avanzado tanto que nadie más que ellos sería capaz de comprender el nivel de conexión de su relación, no solo en lo físico, sino en los espiritual, sus cuerpos y almas estarán ligadas hasta la eternidad.

Es increíble el grado de felicidad que hincha su pecho, lo hace pensar que se trata de un sueño y siente miedo de algún día llegar a despertar. 

Terminó de arreglarse y bajó con prisas hasta el comedor, al llegar le dio un beso a su madre y una reverencia de disculpa a su padre, quien extrañamente aún no se ha ido a la clínica. 

Tomó asiento en su lugar, la doméstica le sirvió el desayuno, agradeció gentilmente a la mujer y antes de meter el primer bocado de fruta a su boca, la voz de Do Yungsoo lo reprendió.

—Me intriga el hecho que tú hermano haya salido hace media hora y tú sigas aquí. Por lo general él es el impuntual e irresponsable de los dos. —La mirada de su padre se clavó en él, Kyungsoo sintió un nudo en su garganta a medida que tragaba su comida—. De un tiempo para acá veo un cambio de roles entre Baekhyun y tú. —Continuó con su perorata— Espero y sea solo una etapa de rebeldía, cosas de la edad. Recuerda quién eres y cuáles son tus deberes con la familia. No quiero que esta nueva actitud a largo plazo solo nos traiga problemas. La indisciplina es algo que no tiene cabida en nuestro linaje. Tenlo presente.

Kyungsoo observó los restos de su desayuno sin saber qué decir, nunca antes le hicieron un llamado de atención, menos como este, tal vez su cambio sí es muy notorio para que su padre llegara a confrontarlo.

—No pasa nada, padre. —Se obligó a decir con una suave sonrisa que no terminó de llegar a sus ojos—. Es solo que el último año de preparatoria está siendo duro incluso para el mejor estudiante del instituto.

Yungsoo dio un asentimiento, aceptando de buena manera las razones por las que el muchacho últimamente se ha visto distraído con algunas de sus obligaciones. 

Al terminar su desayuno se dispuso a irse, pero antes de lograr su cometido, la voz de su padre lo detuvo, de nuevo.

—No te vayas aún, aprovechando que ya pasó tu hora de entrada, necesito que me acompañes a la clinica. Tu celo de doncel no ha llegado todavía y dado que ya pasó el tiempo límite, te tienes que someter a unos exámenes para descartar algún problema. —Yungsoo sonrió—. Estoy más que seguro que ese famoso celo no ha llegado porque no eres ningún doncel. El apellido Do está a salvo en tus manos. —Finalizó orgulloso de ese hecho. 

Su madre, quien hasta ahora se mantuvo en total silencio por fin habló.

—Ya me puedo imaginar a nuestro _Soosie_ casado con una buena chica y llenando esta casa de hermosos niños. 

—Igual yo, querida. —Yungsoo tomó la mano de su esposa y besó el dorso de esta antes de ponerse de pie y despedirse con un breve beso en los labios.

***

El viaje a la clínica fue tan aburrido como se podía esperar, le tomaron las muestras de sangre para comprobar la carga hormonal en su cuerpo, para dentro de unos quince días tendrían los resultados.

Luego del inesperado viaje, el guardaespaldas que lo acompañó lo dejo en frente del instituto. Pensó en entrar y ver las clases correspondientes a ese día, pero a Kyungsoo se le ocurrió una mejor idea, al fin de cuentas la secretaria de su padre informó al colegio sobre su inasistencia por diligencias médicas. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad y ver a Chanyeol? 

Llevan dos semanas sin verse y eso es demasiado tiempo separados, sí, esta es la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir. Sacó su celular y llamó a su novio para que viniera a recogerlo.

Chanyeol llegó en su motocicleta a buscarlo, Kyungsoo sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo cruzar la calle hasta estacionarse junto a él. No dio tiempo a saludar, tomó entre sus manos el casco que su novio le tendió y se subió detrás de él, sujetándose con fuerza a este. 

El viento golpeó con fuerza contra su rostro, sus brazos se aferraron aun más al sólido cuerpo de Chanyeol y se recostó en su ancha espalda. En poco tiempo llegaron a su destino, el apartamento de Chanyeol.

Todo sucedió en cámara rápida, en un momento se bajaron de la motocicleta y al otro subieron en el ascensor perdidos en un apasionado beso, Kyungsoo se aferró a la chaqueta de cuero del cantante, abandonado de lleno en la textura de sus labios contra los suyos. 

Al entrar al _loft_ ninguno de los dos se preocupó por separarse, ayudándose mutuamente se deshicieron de parte de su ropa y caminaron, ciegos en la pasión del reencuentro, hasta la cama en medio del apartamento. 

Kyungsoo rebotó en la cama al caer de espaldas contra el colchón, Chanyeol no tardó en hacerle compañía, el peso del largo y musculoso cuerpo encima del suyo le hizo sentir en casa. Lo extrañó tanto. 

Abrió sus piernas para hacerle espacio a su chico, terminaron de desnudarse dejando un reguero de ropa esparcido por la habitación.

La sonrisa de alivio en los labios de Kyungsoo al finalmente convertirse en uno fue la visión que tuvo Chanyeol cuando entonaron una melodía de amor, deseo y éxtasis. 

Ambos besaron, adoraron y marcaron sus cuerpos en cada espacio donde no tiene cabida otro mortal, un acto íntimo de entrega total que solo ellos tenían derecho a presenciar, la consumación carnal del amor que se tienen.

Abrazados, en medio de la cama con sus cuerpos encajados entre sí, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, alejados del mundo y de todo los que afuera los separa, ellos volaron hacia otra dimensión, donde solo fueron ellos y su amor. 

Cuando hacen el amor sus almas se funden en una, desatando destellos de magia, luz y vida por toda la habitación. El sonrojo y el sudor en sus cuerpos entrelazados, cumpliendo en aquel acto, la profecía de sus destinos finalmente cruzados.

Kyungsoo antes de Chanyeol nunca fue una persona de creer en los amores predestinados o las almas gemelas, ahora allí, haciendo el más puro acto de entrega junto al hombre que ama, cree en eso y más. 

Suena cursi, pero Park Chanyeol es y será su _para siempre_. 

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que dos personas provenientes de mundos distintos podían llegar a amarse como ellos? ¿Que sus mundos colisionarían como un río desembocando directamente en el vasto océano?

Eso es Chanyeol, _su océano_.

Jadeantes de dicha chocaron sus frentes como tantas otras veces, uniendo sus manos y perdiéndose en el brillo estremecedor de sus miradas.

Chanyeol acunó entre sus manos el redondo y juvenil rostro de Kyungsoo, besó con ternura y devoción sus mejillas, bebiendo de ellas las cálidas gotas de ambrosía que caían como lluvia desde sus ojos hasta la cumbre de sus rojos e hinchados labios. 

Lágrimas de amor, alegría y el más puro e inexplicable éxtasis. 

—Te amo. —Susurró en medio de un beso.

—Y yo a ti. —Kyungsoo subió sus brazos hasta rodear con ellos toda la ancha espalda de Chanyeol.

No quería separarse de él, estar así, juntos los dos, era la definición de su lugar feliz en el mundo. Chanyeol lo acabó para cualquier otra persona, ni queriendo sería capaz de compartir tal grado de intimidad con alguien más que no sea él.

Finalmente se recostaron sobre la cama, cada uno con la vista fija en el techo, inmersos en sus propias mentes luego de viajar juntos y experimentar el Nirvana.

Parece absurdo el hecho que terminara enamorado de un músico, fiestero y divertido, pensó Kyungsoo, pero lo está... y no solo de esa faceta de _rock star_ de Chanyeol, también del chico que es fuera de _Loey_. 

Chanyeol y _Loey_ son dos personas distintas, el hombre y el artista. Park Chanyeol es la contraparte de su alter ego, el tipo que conoció Kyungsoo dista mucho de esa imagen arrogante y vanidosa que muestra en público, en privado se permite ser un hogareño, sencillo y risueño chico que solo quiere agarrar su guitarra y pasar todo un día perdido entre el llanto desgarrador de sus cuerdas. 

Ama con locura esa dualidad, se siente afortunado de ser una de las pocas personas que tienen el placer de conocerlo en todas sus facetas. 

Muchos sueñan con tener un amor épico y que sea como lo cuentan en las películas, estos meses de noviazgo oficial encontró eso y más junto al chico que tiene a su lado, desea con todas sus fuerzas que dure _para siempre._

Para ello tiene un plan, este tiempo juntos le enseñó que para ser feliz tiene que ser valientes y luchar por lo que quiere, Kyungsoo halló en Chanyeol una fuente de inspiración, fuerza y valor para enfrentarse a su padre, porque él también tiene un sueño, uno que está lejos del camino que otros ya eligieron para él.

Una de sus pasiones es el teatro, la actuación corre por sus venas y es algo que Kyungsoo disfruta hacer, cuando sube a un escenario deja de ser él y a través de su personaje vive una vida completamente distinta a la suya, sufre una metamorfosis donde su cuerpo y mente crean algo magnífico y exuberante. 

Su padre espera que se convierta en un respetable médico, tal como dicta la tradición, sino fuera por Chanyeol seguiría caminando a ciegas por ese oscuro y hostigante sendero de la infelicidad, haciendo algo que no le gusta por el resto de su vida.

Su madre fue una gran actriz en su juventud, la actuación es un talento nato en él, cuando piensa en hablar con sus padres, imagina la sonrisa en el rostro de su mamá, a ella le encantará la idea sin lugar a dudas, le hará recordar viejos momentos donde ella era la estrella. 

Su padre es el que difícilmente aceptará que elija ese camino. Menos si se comprueba que inevitablemente le tocará cargar con las responsabilidades de Do Yungsoo en un futuro no muy lejano.

La actuación estaba bien para un doncel consorte de un empresario exitoso o un Do de menor rango, no para el que sería el hombre y cabeza de la familia, por algo su madre no continuó haciendo lo que más amaba. 

Los Do durante generaciones no pararon de jactarse del linaje de prominentes médicos que sirvieron a la nación. Seguramente para muchos se convertirá en la vergüenza de la familia cuando les informe acerca de su decisión, pero nada de eso importa cuando están en juego su libertad y sobretodo su felicidad. 

No debería atormentarse sacando conclusiones apresuradas sobre la reacción de su padre cuando le hable de su decisión, pero tiene que prepararse para lo que está por venir. 

—Tierra llamando a Kyungsoo. —Chanyeol rio al ver el semblante perdido de su novio—. ¿En qué piensas?

—En lo de la actuación. —Murmuró con tono alicaído— Papá no lo aceptará, pero aún así se lo diré. En cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad seré libre de decidir mi futuro y en él no hay nada que tenga que ver con la clínica familiar o la rama de la medicina. 

—Si estás tan seguro de eso, no tienes de qué preocuparte, si conozco a alguien capaz de darle pelea a su padre y oponerse a sus imposiciones, eres tú. Nadie te gana en terquedad.

Kyungsoo sonrió sin ganas, en eso es lo único en que él y su padre se parecen.

Chanyeol acercó el cuerpo de Kyungsoo hacia el suyo para apretarlo en un reconfortante abrazo y besar su cabello, conocía la lucha interna de su novio y quería hacerle saber que allí estaba para él.

—Tengo miedo, Yeol, estos días sin verte fueron un martirio. No podemos estar alejados tanto tiempo, he estado susceptible, con miedo a que Papá nos descubra y me envíe lejos. He soñado con eso, se siente tan real que hela la sangre.

Se acurrucó más junto al pecho de Chanyeol, solo en sus brazos lograba conciliar la paz.

—No lo permitiré... lo juro... Nada ni nadie nos separará. Es una promesa. 

***

Antes de volver a la prisión que representa su casa, Chanyeol le dio la noticia que él y los chicos de _NNG_ esperaron por mucho tiempo, una disquera escuchó el demo de su álbum y quieren firmarlos. Kyungsoo se sintió tan feliz por ellos, en especial por su novio, la mayoría de las canciones son de su autoría, le enorgullece saber que el esfuerzo y talento de _Loey_ será apreciado por otros. 

Para celebrarlo, juntos hicieron un almuerzo especial, fue bueno compartir en la cocina un momento de paz y plenitud, su sincronía a la hora de hacer labores domésticas es tan perfecta que cualquiera los tomaría como una de esas viejas parejas de enamorados. 

Si bien a Kyungsoo le encanta la idea de salir con una futura sexy estrella de rock, lo que más ama es a este ser sencillo, carismático y hogareño, Park Chanyeol es la definición perfecta de estabilidad para él.

—Me pondré celoso por todas esas chicas o chicos que estarán detrás de ti. 

Chanyeol rio al ver la falsa molestia dibujada en el rostro de su chico. 

—¡Tonterías! Yo solo tendré ojos para ti. 

—Adulador. Me vas a decir que no infla tu ego saber que serás el sueño húmedo de muchos adolescentes.

—No te lo voy a negar, pero solo me interesa estar en los sueños sucios de uno. 

—¡Yeol! —Los colores subieron por toda la cara del pequeño Kyungsoo.

—Sabes que es así. Te gusté porque soy sexy e imaginaste muchas cosas impuras conmigo como el protagonista de ellas. 

Kyungsoo no pudo contener la risa, no podía negarlo, Chanyeol es caliente como un demonio.

—A Baekhyun se le iba a salir el corazón del susto cuando nos vio coqueteando tan abiertamente delante de todos. 

—Creo que el yugo de tu padre lo tiene paranoico. 

—Tomando en cuenta lo que hicimos hace una hora en tu cama y lo que hemos hecho durante casi todo un año, yo no diría que haya exagerado. —Levantó las cejas de forma sugestiva y le guiñó un ojo a su novio.

—Eres un pervertido, KyungSoo-ah. —Lo molestó con falsa indignación.

—¡Cállate Park! —Kyungsoo lo conocía y ya sabía por donde iban sus insinuaciones. 

—Cállame entonces. —Ahora fue el turno de Chanyeol al guiñarle un ojo a modo de invitación que Kyungsoo no pudo dejar pasar.

En cuestión de segundos la lengua de Kyungsoo estuvo gustosamente metida en la boca de su novio y sus brazos rodearon con abandono la amplia espalda del músico.

—Ojalá fueras un doncel, porque cuando por fin vivamos juntos y hayamos cumplido todos nuestros sueños quiero tener a nuestros bebés en ti.

—También quiero ser quien lleve a nuestros hijos. ¿Te imaginas? Un niño con tus orejas y mis ojos. 

—Y mi nariz, y tus labios. Sería la visión más hermosa del mundo. 

—Lo sé. 

—Te amo, Park Chanyeol.

—Y yo a ti, Do Kyungsoo.

Volvió a besar a Kyungsoo, solo que esta vez lo hizo de la manera que más le gustaba hacerlo, suave y sin prisas, disfrutando cada segundo en el que sus labios y lenguas colisionaron, dejando de lado la lujuria y lo carnal. Siendo solo un par de tontos que aman ese sentimiento de calidez y confort que recorre sus cuerpos cuando están así. Ese roce llegaba a ser incluso más íntimo que hacer el amor. 

Chanyeol bajó dejando un camino de besos suaves y húmedos por toda la piel del cuello expuesto de Kyungsoo, al terminar su trabajo se arrodilló frente a su chico, levantó la camisa del uniforme y depositó un beso en el bajo vientre, donde suponía se formarían los hijos de ambos.

Los dedos de Kyungsoo peinaron el cabello del músico con mimo. Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho ante la duda que lo atormenta desde hace un año. Tal vez y ese sueño de tener hijos con Chabyeol nunca se cumpla. 

—Ya que estás ahí, ¿Por qué no me das un adelanto de lo que haremos la próxima vez que nos veamos? —Trató de eliminar de su mente los pensamientos negativos sobre su futuro. 

La risa de Chanyeol fue estruendosa, tanto que Kyungsoo sintió el cosquilleo de su aliento contra la piel expuesta de su viente, haciendo que los vellos se le erizaran con el acto. 

—¡Eres un pervertido! ¡He creado un monstruo!

—Lo soy. —Sonrió sin vergüenza alguna— Tu pervertido.

—Solo mío. —Acordó poniéndose de pie y besando nuevamente sus labios.

Kyungsoo se aferró a su cuello, sin intención de querer soltarlo, pero el reloj pronto marcaría el fin de ese momento robado, ya se acercaba la hora de volver a la realidad. 

Odia las despedidas, le gustaría quedarse allí con Chanyeol _para siempre_ , pero él le pidió que fuera paciente, primero tienen que demostrar que son capaces de lograr lo que se propongan, ninguno quiere cortar las alas del otro, y eso es algo que Kyungsoo aprecia de su relación, a pesar de pertenecerse en cuerpo y alma, todavía se consideran libres para ir tras sus sueños. Eso lo llena de dicha.

Aunque es muy joven aun, no puede evitar pensar en un futuro junto a Park Chanyeol, la vida que tiene planeada, en cada pensamiento está este chico. Solo tiene que esperar un año más para finalmente irse con él. Solo un año y abandonará todo lo que conoce, por seguir una aventura hacia lo desconocido, y a pesar de lo incierto que será todo, sabe que irá bien, siempre y cuando, el hombre a su lado lo tome de la mano y recorran ese camino juntos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Volví, se acerca el final, esto será corto, por lo menos faltan entre dos a tres capítulos, todo depende si decido dividir alguno, espero les guste, esto está muy fluff, ni yo me reconozco 🤦


	6. Felicidad y decepciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JongIn llega borracho a casa de Baekhyun y confiesa sus sentimentos. KyungSoo está en problemas, una noticia cambiará su vida.

** Felicidad y decepciones **

Byun Baekhyun era el hijo renegado de los Do, por más que se esforzara por agradar a su padrastro y obtener su aprobación, nada parecía suficiente para competir con el favoritismo hacia su hermano más pequeño. Faltaba poco para que recibiera su titulación como médico, Baekhyun se sentía feliz luego de años batallando con una carrera tan dura como la medicina, realmente anhelaba que Do YungSoo viera los frutos de sus sacrificios.

A diferencia de KyungSoo que tenía que irse por su rama para complacer a su padre, Baekhyun lo hacía porque realmente nació para ser médico, por difícil que parezca, él ama la ciencia, las investigaciones científicas relacionadas a la salud y en especial el estudio de parásitos, virus y bacterias, así como encontrar la forma de combatirlas. Cuando llegase el momento de optar por una especialidad, infectología esperaba por él.

Sonaba extraño que le gustará trabajar con con algo a lo que generalmente la gente temía, justo ahora se estaba preparando para presentar su tesis de grado, se sentía exhausto, puesto que llevaba demasiados días sin descansar como se debe, pero el fin de todo este sacrificio valía cada desvelo. Ya tendría tiempo para dormir dos días seguido sí así quisiera. Claro, eso antes de entrar a cumplir su servicio a la comunidad en alguna provincia del interior del país. 

Su teléfono sonó avisándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje sin leer, dejó por un momento sus libros para ver quién le escribía a tan altas horas de la noche. 

Siendo sinceros, no esperaba que ese alguien fuese JongIn. Sonrió como un tonto y abrió el mensaje.

Baek, asómate a la ventana. 

Extrañado con el pedido de su mejor amigo, hizo lo que le pidió. Mayor fue su sorpresa al divisar como el chico le hacía señas desde la acera ¿Se había vuelto loco? Si los de seguridad lo veían allí lo tomarían como un delincuente. 

Tomó su bata y con sigilo bajó hasta llegar a la puerta de servicio, en estos momentos agradecía que la casa fuera tan grande que el ruido de un más que evidente JongIn borracho, no despertara del sueño profundo a sus padres. 

¿Por qué se empeñaba en cometer estupidez tras estupidez?

Baekhyun lo tomó por sorpresa del brazo, haciendo seña con sus dedos que guardara silencio si no quería que los atraparan en el sitio. 

Aturdido como estaba, le costó un poco entender a Baekhyun, pero al final consiguió hacer lo que el más bajo le pedía. 

Caminaron como un par de ladrones que no quieren ser descubiertos e inmediatamente lo subió hasta su habitación, por ahora ese era el lugar más seguro para ocultarlo, ya se imaginaba el regaño de sus padres si se enteraban que tenía a un muchacho escondido en su recámara. 

Lo sentó en el sofá junto a la ventana y le pidió que lo esperara allí mientras él bajaba de nuevo a la cocina por agua para que se hidratara y bajarle un poco la borrachera. JongIn siempre era obediente con él, cosa que le encantaba a Baekhyun. 

Cuando regresó lo encontró tirado en el sofá viendo hacia el techo, se rio al ver que se entretuvo viendo las constelaciones de estrellas que iluminaban el techo de su habitación. 

—No sabía que todavía existía gente usando esas cosas para niños. 

Baekhyun bufó exasperado y JongIn no contuvo sus ganas de reír. 

—Sí, son de niños ¿Y qué? —Inquirió con falsa molestia-. Sabes que no me gusta la oscuridad, además son muy bonitas. 

JongIn se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa extraña dibujada en los labios, sonrisa que Baekhyun nunca antes le había visto, por supuesto que en ese momento su interior era un caos de sentimientos y emociones que hábilmente supo ocultar. 

—Me gustan. 

—¿Ah sí? —Baekhyun lo miró vacilante, JongIn a veces se comportaba de manera extraña y no lograba comprender nada de él.

—Mmmju. Me recuerda a ti. 

Baekhyun sonrió con la comparación, ¿A qué se parecía él con un intento de cielo estrellado?

—No te rías, hablo en serio. Al verlas enseguida pensé en ti.

—No digas tonterías. Solo son incoherencias dichas por el alcohol.

—Dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre decimos las verdad y yo soy ambos. —Rio a más no poder con su ocurrencia.

Baekhyun tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó de lleno contra el pecho, a pesar de su estado de ebriedad, JongIn pudo atraparlo antes de que le golpeara. 

—Bobo.

JongIn sonrió con pesar, perdido en sus pensamientos. 

—¿Sabes por qué vine hasta aquí? —Baekhyun negó con la cabeza, entonces JongIn continuó—. Te extrañaba. 

Baekhyun lo miró interrogante, ¿Cómo era eso que lo extrañaba? 

—¿Pero qué dices? No me he ido a ningún lado para que me extrañes. —Bromeó.

—Es que con esto de tu tesis casi no te he visto en más de un mes.

_¡Ah era eso!_

—Sí bueno, es normal, estoy en mi último año y no tengo tiempo de nada. Ni siquiera para mi mejor amigo. Prometo que cuando acabe todo, pasaré más tiempo contigo. Aunque dudo que hayas estado solo todo este mes sin vernos. 

JongIn negó a la sutil insinuación en las palabras de Baekhyun. 

—No, ni lo pienses, no he salido con nadie en todo este tiempo.

Baekhyun no supo cómo reaccionar a esa confesión.

—Por favor, Kai...

—No me gusta que me llames así, tú eres especial... solo para ti soy JongIn, no dejes de llamarme así, cuando me dices Kai me siento cada vez más lejos de ti. 

Bien, al parecer JongIn sí tomó demasiado, sería mejor que lo acostara a dormir mientras le pasaba la borrachera. Se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y fue hasta su cama para buscar unas almohadas para él. 

Lastima que en su camino se vio interrumpido por un JongIn muy pegado a su espalda y uno de sus fornidos brazos rodeando su cintura. Reprimió un jadeo mordiendo su labio inferior, no podía hacer tan obvio que su cercanía le afectaba demasiado. 

—Eh, JongIn, creo que...

—Shhh. —Lo interrumpió—. No me pidas que me aleje, por favor, te extrañé demasiado, puede ser que no me creas por culpa de mi mala fama, lo merezco, pero nunca he sido más sincero en la vida. Nada me ha afectado más en este tiempo que no verte, cuando dije que tu cielo estrellado me recordaba a ti, era cierto, tú eres mi universo, Byun Baekhyun. 

JongIn apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y el abrazo a su cuerpo se intensificó, sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas que pedían a gritos por salir, ¿Por qué le hacía esto? Sus sentimientos por JongIn son demasiado fuertes para soportar está agonía. De qué valía decirle cosas tan lindas, si mañana tal vez todo quedaría en eso, simples palabras.

—JongIn, no digas cosas de las que te arrepentirás mañana, siempre que te emborrachas es lo mismo... yo no sé si pueda seguir.

Lo viró con fuerza hasta dejarlos frente a frente, Baekhyun se estremeció con la mirada penetrante de JongIn fija en él, tragó grueso, su corazón palpitaba desbocado por la extrema cercanía que compartían en ese momento, nunca se había atrevido a llegar tan lejos. 

Pudo ver las gotas saladas descender lentamente por su rostro, sus ojos estaban igual o más acuosos que los suyos, JongIn estaba llorando.

—Baekhyun, te amo. 

Byun no supo qué decir, un nudo se instaló en su garganta, no sabía qué hacer con esa confesión de un JongIn fuera de sus sentidos. 

Pegó la frente contra la suya, las manos sujetas a la pequeña cabeza de Baekhyun para evitar que escapara. 

—Creo que deberías irte a dormir, mañana hablamos ¿Sí?

JongIn vio sus intenciones de evadir la confesión de amor que cobardemente no quería aceptar por miedo a lo que pasaría si llegase a permitirle entrar a su vida. 

Acarició con mimo su rostro y sin invitación alguna, posó los gruesos labios sobre la pequeña boca del futuro médico. El toque fue suave y cálido, las entrañas de Baekhyun se contrajeron a causa de la electricidad que ese simple roce desencadenó sobre su piel.

Baekhyun subió sus manos hasta posarlas encima de los anchos hombros de JongIn, dando luz verde para que continuara.

Con una mano delineó el fino rostro de Byun y con el brazo libre, lo rodeó hasta dejarlos lo más pegados que podían estar. 

El beso aumentó su intensidad, si JongIn no lo tuviese sujeto de la cintura, Baekhyun ya hubiera caído al suelo por lo temblorosas que se hallaban sus piernas. Se abrazó con más fuerza a la ancha espalda de JongIn, clavando sus manos en la tela arrugada de la camisa del bailarín. 

En ese momento para Baekhyun dejó de existir todo aquello que los rodeaba, solo podía pensar en la boca de JongIn devorando la suya, las manos de JongIn vagando por su cuerpo encima de la ropa, el aroma que desprendía su cálido cuerpo muy pegado al suyo. 

Sintió la suavidad del colchón contra su espalda y el peso del cuerpo de JongIn cayendo con cuidado sobre él, se separaron por la falta de aire.

¡Jodido infierno! JongIn era aún más hermoso así, jadeante, con pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo sobre su frente y con esa mirada depredadora que hacía que, Baekhyun se retorciera bajo su cuerpo en busca de algo más que saciara el hambre que recorría todo su ser. 

Los besos de JongIn descendieron por su cuello hasta el inicio de sus clavículas, Baekhyun tuvo que morderse el labio hasta casi sangrar cuando llegó un poco más allá y succionó con devoción la tersura de su piel. 

Esa noche no pasaron de caricias superficiales y besos que robaron por completo la cordura de ambos, Baekhyun se sentía flotando más arriba de las nubes con cada roce de sus bocas. Nunca había besado a nadie hasta el punto de sentir que le dolían los labios. El calor que recorría sus cuerpos era tal que Baekhyun creyó morir por ello. 

JongIn finalmente se durmió acurrucado a su cuello, sentía cosquillas por el cálido aliento que chocaba contra su piel, miró pensativo el cielo estrellado de su habitación, de verdad deseaba ser el universo de JongIn. No te imaginas cuánto.

Se abrazó a él y con una de sus manos regaló mimos sobre el cabello alborotado del moreno. 

***

JongIn despertó antes del alba, al hacerlo notó la respiración superficial, suave y pausada de quién estaba a su lado, levantó la vista y se topó con la visión más hermosa que sus ojos haya captado, era Baekhyun, anoche compartió cama con Byun Baekhyun, el chico que atormentaba su corazón y pensamientos.

Anoche bebió demasiado, se sentía frustrado por no poder ser suficiente para alguien como Byun, llevaba todo el mes de bar en bar, bebiendo como loco, sintiéndose solo y perdido con la lejanía de su hyung. 

Hizo un recuento de todo lo sucedido anoche, todo regresó con suma claridad, hasta los besos a los que inevitablemente cedieron luego de evitar que Baek se alejara. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de JongIn, al parecer el alcohol no fue tan malo después de todo. 

Luego de hablar con Chanyeol la noche anterior y decirle cómo se sentía al respecto, su amigo solo le dio un consejo que en conjunto con su ebriedad, le dio el valor de finalmente hacer un movimiento que lo acercara a Baekhyun. 

Por más que tratara de evadirlo anoche, las marcas que dejó sobre su cuello y los labios rojos e hinchados luego del intercambio de besos, le dio un indicio de que lo suyo tal vez podría funcionar. 

Acercó su nariz hasta rozarla contra la tersa piel del cuello de Baekhyun, inhaló el aroma natural que desprende de él. Las cosquillas lo hicieron removerse antes de abrir los ojos y toparse con un cariñoso JongIn. 

—Buenos días, Kim. 

—Buenos días, Byun. 

No esperó más y subió hasta los labios de Baekhyun para besarlos de nuevo.

—Esto es asqueroso. —Dijo Baekhyun entre risas, pero sin soltar su agarre del cabello de JongIn para profundizar el beso. 

—Pero te gusta. —Fue su turno de jugar. 

—Por lo visto sí te acuerdas de lo que sucedió anoche. 

—No estaba tan ebrio para no hacerlo, todo lo que dije es verdad. Y te lo reafirmo justo ahora. 

Trepó sobre el cuerpo de Baekhyun hasta quedar acomodado entre sus piernas y cubriéndolo con casi todo su cuerpo, el bajito se removió algo nervioso al sentir algo muy pegado contra él. 

—No lo haremos. Menos aquí, es la casa de mis padres, no tienes vergüenza, Kim JongIn. —Protestó sonrojado.

—No estoy pensando en sexo en estos momentos. 

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces en qué?

—En lo especial que quiero que sea el día que te haga el amor. 

Baekhyun resopló.

—Estás pensando en sexo. —Rodeó con sus manos la espalda de JongIn, este negó con la cabeza. 

—Sexo fue lo que tuve con mis antiguas conquistas, a ti te quiero conocer, explorar, dibujar en mi mente un mapa entero de tu anatomía, conocer cada punto sensible de tu cuerpo, y que tu alma se funda para siempre con la mía. Quiero que seas mío en todo el sentido de la palabra, yo seré tuyo de igual medida, Chanyeol anoche me hizo comprender algo, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de amar y ser amado. Porque tú siempre fuiste tan transparente, Byun Baekhyun, pero yo soy un tonto que no sabe cuándo parar. No prometo no hacerte daño, porque soy un idiota que no sabe nada de las relaciones a largo plazo, pero daré todo de mí para que esto funcione. Prometo que desde ahora no tendrás que preocuparte con que te llegue a ser infiel, porque desde ya solo existes tú. ¿Quieres permitirme el honor de ser tu novio? 

Baekhyun selló los labios contras los suyos.

—Sí quiero... sí quiero... desde siempre lo he deseado, JongIn. 

El bailarín ahora sí se sentía dichoso, Baekhyun dijo que sí, así que continuó besando con abandono los labios de su nuevo y único novio.

* * *

KyungSoo despertó sintiéndose mal otra vez, era la tercera vez esa semana que sentía expulsar todas sus entrañas por la boca. Llevaba días sin poder dormir, estaba de mal humor casi siempre y la hora de la comida se había vuelto un sufrimiento del que esperaba pacientemente salir airoso. 

Se sentía agotado física y emocionalmente, no quería preocupar a sus padres, pero llegaba un punto en el que deseaba decirles lo mal que se estaba sintiendo, aunque él atribuía todo al estrés de la última semana de exámenes, sus estúpidos profesores aprovecharon la oportunidad de torturarlos hasta el final, no dormía, no comía y por si fuera poco, ya llevaba dos semanas sin ver a Chanyeol desde la última vez. 

En su mente esa era una de las razones por las que siempre se sentía irritado con todo lo que lo rodeaba, solo quería estar con Chanyeol ¿Era mucho pedir?

Tuvo que prácticamente madrugar para despedir a su madre, se iría de viaje unos días con el comité del evento de caridad que le tocó presidir este año. 

—¿Qué ocurre cariño? Tienes muy mala cara. -Su madre acarició con mimo sus cabellos. 

—No es nada, mami. Solo es el trasnocho por quedarme hasta tarde estudiando. 

—Mi dulce niño, cuando termines le diré a tu padre que te hagan un chequeo completo y te receten unas vitaminas, necesitas recuperarte para cuando hagas el examen de admisión a la escuela de medicina. 

KyungSoo asintió poco convencido, lo bueno es que pronto tendría dieciocho y podría hablar con sus padres sobre lo que realmente quiere en la vida. 

Su madre terminó de salir de la casa luego de dejar un casto beso sobre los labios de su esposo. Baekhyun se había quedado dormido, así que ella no quiso que lo molestaran. 

Al quedarse completamente solo con su papá, KyungSoo se sintió algo nervioso, sentía una vibra extraña provenir de él, tampoco insistió en ir a buscar a Baekhyun, cuando era tan estricto con que ambos despidieran a su madre como debe ser. 

Un nudo se asentó en la boca de su estómago, sus náuseas matutinas estaban de regreso.

—Voy a mí habitación. —Dijo a modo de disculpa, necesitaba llegar al excusado y devolver todo su desayuno. 

La mano de su padre lo detuvo en seco al apretar con fuerza su diestra, llevó la mano libre a su rostro, la utilizó para tapar su boca y evitar un bochornoso accidente. 

Al levantar la vista, Do YungSoo lo miraba con ira contenida, KyungSoo tembló internamente, nunca antes lo vio de esa forma. 

—Papá, por favor necesito ir al baño. 

—¿Quién fue? —Preguntó en tono bajo y acerado. 

KyungSoo lo miró confundido sin entender a qué se refería. 

—No me creas estúpido ¡Maldita sea! —Gritó, sobresaltando a KyungSoo cuando lo jaló con fuerza hacia él-. ¿Quién fue el infeliz con el que deshonraste a esta familia ¡Habla de una maldita vez! 

Su padre nunca le había hablado de esa manera, ni siquiera usaba malas palabras, pero ahora su enojo era tal que KyungSoo se pudo dar cuenta que la situación lo afectaba demasiado como para hacerlo olvidarse de sus modales y perder la compostura. 

Su cabeza se volvió papilla, ¿Su padre descubrió su relación con Chanyeol? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Tan descuidado fue?

—Estoy hablando contigo, Do KyungSoo. ¿Quién fue el infeliz que te manchó?

—No sé de lo que hablas papá. —Ante la duda, su amiga Roseanne le dijo que nunca admitiera nada sin saber hasta qué punto estaba enterada la otra persona de algo. 

Su cabeza viró hacia un lado con la bofetada que le dio su padre, su visión se tornó borrosa por un momento. 

—No me creas estúpido. Si crees que puedes engañar a tu madre, no pienses que harás lo mismo conmigo, te conozco y sé sobre los cambios físicos propios de un doncel. ¿Quién es el padre del bastardo que llevas en tu vientre?

KyungSoo se congeló al escuchar al señor Do, no, él no podía estar... 

—Náuseas matutinas, caderas ensanchadas, asco a ciertos tipos de alimentos. De repente has subido de peso cuando ni siquiera te estás alimentando como se debe. Sin contar que los resultados de las pruebas que te hicieron hace días llegaron ¿Y cuál fue mi sorpresa? Que tengo un doncel preñado en casa. 

El corazón de KyungSoo latía a toda prisa con las sospechas y el resultado detallado de su padre, no podía ser, él no... luego recordó todas las veces que estuvo con Chanyeol sin protección, confiado que no era un doncel por el retraso del famoso primer celo.

—Papá yo... —KyungSoo comenzó a llorar, él no sabía que si era un doncel podía concebir antes del primer ciclo. 

—¿No lo sabías? Sí no lo sabías entonces tu madre es una incompetente que no sabe cómo educar a sus hijos. Ahí tienes al libertino y descarriado de tu hermano, al menos él no lo han preñado antes de siquiera terminar la escuela secundaria.

—¡Papá! 

—No me llames papá, eres una deshonra para mí familia, un promiscuo que... De qué vale gastar mis palabras en ti, eso no borrará la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar. El bioanalista cree que pudo haber un error, pero luego de llevar días observándote, me di cuenta de la verdad. Ahora solo quiero saber una cosa, y es el nombre del malnacido que se atrevió a enlodar mi apellido.

—Yo lo amo, papá. No hables así. Él me quiere, lo juro por este hijo, nos amamos. 

—¡Basta! -Espetó con furia agarrándolo con fuerza por los cabello, KyungSoo estaba llorando de pena, nunca imaginó ver a su padre transformado en una bestia. 

—¿Quién es ese desgraciado? Solo... KyungSoo, si no lo dices, me encargaré de buscarlo por mi cuenta y no tendré piedad de él. 

—Si te lo digo promete no hacerle nada, por favor, es mi culpa, solo mía. Yo fui quién lo buscó, quién se encaprichó. Él no me obligó a nada, yo solo insistí demasiado, yo fui como un puto a buscarlo, él no tiene la culpa, solo yo.

KyungSoo haría lo que fuera necesario para que Chanyeol no sintiera en carne propia la ira de Do YungSoo, él tenía un futuro brillante por delante, si alguien tenía que pagar las consecuencias, era él, por no aceptar cómo debía ser su vida desde un principio. 

—Solo balbuceas como idiota y no terminas de responder a mis preguntas, quiero su nombre, quiero saber a quién debo cobrarle esta ofensa. 

—No lo hagas, padre, por lo que más quieras, prometo que haré lo que me pidas, pero a él no lo dañes. 

Su padre lo empujó con tal fuerza que KyungSoo fue a parar de lleno al suelo. Se sentía débil por el llanto y los malestares del embarazo, pero aún así llegó hasta donde su padre lo veía con asco y rabia desde su posición. Se hincó e inclinó la cabeza en busca de perdón, necesitaba hacerlo entrar en razón. 

—¡Perdóname, padre! ¡Por lo que más quieras, perdona a este mal hijo! ¡No le hagas nada a Chanyeol, yo me moriría si le sucede algo! 

YungSoo lo miró con rabia cuando mencionó el nombre de Chanyeol, ahí fue cuando KyungSoo se dio cuenta que le había dado a su padre la carta para que ganara este sucio y cruel juego. 

—Chanyeol... Con que Chanyeol. 

KyungSoo se desmoronó por completo, ya no tenía escapatoria. Asintió con sendas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, implorando por algo que dudaba en algún momento llegara.

—No... le... quiero... arruinar... la vida. —Imploró entre sollozos-. Haré lo que padre quiera, me iré lejos, no lo volveré a ver si esa es su voluntad, pero no le haga nada, se lo suplico en nombre del amor que todos estos años me profesó. 

KyungSoo se abrazó con fuerza a las piernas de su padre, necesitaba tener la certeza que Chanyeol saliera libre de culpa de todo esto. 

—Aborta...

KyungSoo se alejó y miró a los ojos fríos de su padre, no mentía, la dureza en su expresión reflejaba cuán en serio hablaba.

—No permitiré que traigas un hijo a este mundo sin haberte casado con alguien de tu misma clase. Eso y jurar en nombre de esta vida que pronto terminará, que nunca más te acercarás a ese Chanyeol. Solo así prometeré no hacer nada en su contra. Sí no lo cumples, él pagará las consecuencias de tu estupidez. 

El pequeño Do asintió en medio de lágrimas a las peticiones de su padre. 

—Bien, luego de terminar el año escolar y te deshagas del producto, volarás rumbo a Suiza, allá estudiarás hasta que sea seguro que vuelvas a hacerte cargo de los asuntos familiares. Baekhyun se irá contigo. Tu madre ni tu hermano deben saber nada de tu embarazo, pronto será un tema muerto y enterrado en nuestras memorias. 

—Pero, padre.

—No hay peros, Baekhyun que pague de alguna forma los años que he dedicado a su crianza. 

—Baekhyun no merece desperdiciar su vida cuidando de mí, él pronto será un gran médico, no sería justo con él.

—La vida no es justa para nadie, menos cuando está en juego el prestigio de mi familia. 

KyungSoo bajó la cabeza a modo de derrota, por su culpa también arruinaría la vida de su hermano. 

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó un desconcertado Baekhyun al ver a su hermanito arrodillado y empapado en lágrimas junto a su padre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ChaChaChaCha... x2   
> Volví, lo siento sí fui muy cruel la última parte, nunca confíen en mí ¿Qué pasará con KyungSoo? ¿Abortará? ¿Y Chanyeol? ¿Baekhyun y JongIn serán felices o Do YungSoo también se interpondrá entre ellos? Descúbralo en el próximo capítulo de su telenovela de las 9...  
> Ya me calmo, sí me pasé en esta última parte, pero es que de todo lo que llevo escrito, esto es parte del origen del fanfic... ¿Ustedes creen que el padre se salga con la suya? Hagan sus apuestas.   
> Nos leemos pronto, espero... 🤔  
> Saranghaja!!!!
> 
> Lis ❤️


	7. Consecuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KyungSoo toma una decisión que le puede pesar, el doctor JunMyeon intenta detenerlo porque estaría poniendo en riesgo su vida, algo sale mal.

**Consecuencias**

Sentía mucho frío al estar solo cubierto por una fina bata. Lo que hacía era ilegal, hubiera deseado contarle a Chanyeol para que lo ayudara a salir de esto, pero desde que su padre lo confrontó y supo la verdad de su embarazo, retiró todo tipo de comunicación que pudiera tener con él. 

***

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó un desconcertado Baekhyun al ver a su hermanito arrodillado y empapado en lágrimas junto a su padre. 

—Nada, es KyungSoo con sus niñerías que quiere que le compre un nuevo auto igual al de sus amigos. —Evadió con fingida naturalidad. 

—¿Es eso cierto, Soosie? —Preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Tú no eres un chico así de superficial. 

—Padre tiene razón, fue un berrinche de mi parte, hasta siento vergüenza de mi comportamiento.

—Sí, debe ser duro, pero lo que no termino de entender es el motivo para que papá te haya negado algo, eres su bebé consentido.

Baekhyun se acercó a su lado y tendió una de sus manos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—KyungSoo ha tenido un bajo rendimiento en la escuela, no puedo premiar su holgazanería. 

—¡Padre! No exageres, dudo que Soosie le vaya peor que a mí, además nadie es tan dedicado como él. 

—No Baek, papá tiene razón, este último ciclo he estado algo distraído. Pero no es nada que no se solucione con algo de disciplina. —Sonrió tratando de evadir la personalidad curiosa de su hermano, que estaba casi seguro no se tragaba el cuento. 

—Bien, solo no te sobreexijas tanto. No quiero que te enfermes más de lo que ya estás, ¡Mira esas ojeras! Tienes que descansar antes de llegar al Tártaro. —Se rio con su propia broma hacia la escuela de medicina. 

—Tu hermano y yo saldremos a solventar unos asuntos, quiero que estés pendiente de cuando llame tu madre para avisar que llegó a salvo. 

—¿Tan pronto? —Preguntó un conmocionado KyungSoo. 

—Sí, no queremos que esto se complique más de lo que debe. 

—¿Por qué siento que ustedes dos me están ocultando algo? —Baekhyun no tenía un buen presentimiento de esta extraña conversación. 

—No es nada de tu incumbencia, tu hermano tiene que finiquitar unos asuntos antes de su graduación, eso es todo. Iré a mi oficina por algo de dinero, KyungSoo, espera en el auto, por favor. 

El menor asintió y sin decir nada a su hermano, obedeció las órdenes de su padre. 

Al entrar al auto, YungSoo le avisó que irían a una clínica clandestina, así que tenía que tratar de ocultar su identidad lo más que pudiesen. KyungSoo se colocó el suéter y gorra negra que su padre amablemente le tendió. 

—Lo hago por ti, KyungSoo. Algún día me lo agradecerás. No quiero que hablen mal de ti, que te señalen. Eres mi hijo y siempre busco lo mejor. Ese muchacho no te conviene. 

KyungSoo no respondió nada, solo permaneció en silencio, esperando temeroso cuál cordero que va rumbo al matadero. Por más que trataba de entenderlo, no terminaba de aceptar sus razones. Lloró para sí mismo, como no podría llorar para nadie más el dolor que ahora abarcaba su pecho.

Estaba por cometer un crimen, mataría a su hijo por órdenes de su padre, al fruto de su amor con Chanyeol, solo de pensar que una pequeña e indefensa vida crece en su interior, un ser que peligra porque su sola existencia solo causa odio y repudio hacia ella. 

Un inocente que no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus padres, cuyo único pecado fue amarse con locura a pesar de las diferencias que los separaban. 

—Ya hablé con el encargado del lugar, no entraré contigo porque no me expondré a ser reconocido. Es un médico chino, Li Jiaheng se hace llamar, me mantendrá al tanto de lo que suceda ahí dentro, no hagas una estupidez como dar tu nombre real. Cuando todo termine pasaré por ti a recogerte. 

Le tendió un sobre con el dinero destinado para practicarse el aborto. KyungSoo lo tomó, sintiendo el peso del dolor que conlleva todo aquello, se preguntó si así se sentían todos aquellas pobres almas desgraciadas en su misma situación.

Subió el zíper de la chaqueta hasta arriba y salió con rumbo al lúgubre lugar.

Una joven recepcionista lo recibió con una sonrisa como si estar allí fuera agradable de algún modo, seguramente no querían que el paciente se sintiera inseguro y más aterrado de lo que debería estar, no la juzgaba, era su trabajo y si lo hacía era porque tenía que llevar comida a su mesa, no importaba cuán desagradable fueran los asuntos a tratar en la clínica. 

—Tengo una cita con... —Trató de recordar el nombre— Li, el doctor Li Jiaheng.

—Hay un espacio vacío aquí, imagino que es usted nuestro paciente misterioso ¡Tranquilo! —Se apuró a decir la chica al seguramente ver su cara de terror—. No es el único que pasa por esto. Antes de ir con el doctor Li, debe pasar con su esposo al piso de imagenología. Allí le harán un ultrasonido para verificar que esté dentro del rango de semanas para someterse al procedimiento. 

—¿Y si no lo estoy? ¿Qué puede pasar señorita?

—Como máximo son veintidós semanas de gestación para la interrupción del embarazo, solo se realiza el procedimiento si este pone en riesgo la vida de la madre. Lo más recomendable es que se haga antes de las catorce semanas de gestación. ¿Sabe cuánto tiene de embarazo? 

KyungSoo negó, no tenía idea, alguna vez le llegaron a hablar del tema, pero él no prestó realmente atención. Nunca creyó hallarse en semejante situación. 

—En ese caso es importante que pase primero con el doctor Kim. Debe ser difícil para usted, lo entiendo, pero debemos verificar que no está poniendo en riesgo su vida al venir aquí. Ya nos es difícil trabajar, así que no sería conveniente traernos problemas. 

KyungSoo estuvo de acuerdo, lo que menos quería era ocasionar más daños. Su apariencia seguramente fue una clara muestra de su posición, así que ellos buscaban no meterse en un gran lío por su culpa. 

La recepcionista lo condujo por un largo pasillo hasta el ascensor, bajaron en lugar de subir, al parecer el hecho de ser un clínica clandestina no era sinónimo de insalubridad, el lugar olía como cualquier otro centro médico, cloro y desinfectante. Las instalaciones también se hallaban en buen estado, todo parecía muy estéril y pulcro. No distaba mucho de la clínica de la familia Do. 

La muchacha tocó una de las puertas del piso.

—Doctor Kim, llegó el doncel de la cita programada con el doctor Wu. 

—Pasa adelante, Yerim. —Respondió el médico desde adentro. 

Entraron al consultorio, el doctor Kim era un hombre en sus treintas, anotaba algo en su libreta. Ajustó sus anteojos y levantó la vista hacia KyungSoo, se sintió aterrado de solo pensar que alguien con ese rostro tan dulce, se dedicara al negocio de asesinar bebés.

—Tome asiento, por favor. —Indicó antes de ponerse a ver algo en su computador—. Gracias Yerim, puedes irte. Cualquier cosa te aviso. 

—Como diga, doctor Kim. Le avisaré a su esposo que está en consulta. 

El hombre dio una sonrisa amable a la recepcionista y luego centró toda su atención en KyungSoo. 

—Entonces, eres el paciente desconocido, para efectos del sistema te registraremos como Unknown, yo soy el doctor Kim JunMyeon, ginecólogo adscrito al Sistema de Trabajo y Bienestar Social coreano.

—Disculpe, doctor Kim. —Interrumpió KyungSoo—, cómo puede ser parte del organismo de bienestar social y trabajar en un lugar así. 

El doctor Kim sonrió por la perspicacia del jovencito frente a él. 

—Aunque no lo crea, jovencito, este lugar a pesar de ser catalogado como "clandestino" y todos esos motes grotescos que da la sociedad, es parte del ministerio de salud, nosotros somos un programa de ayuda para personas de escasos recursos que no tienen cómo lidiar con un embarazo o, simple y llanamente les ayudamos a ubicar en familias sustitutas a los recién nacidos de madres en situación de extrema pobreza, que deciden continuar con la gestación y al final los entregan en adopción. Aquí no solo "asesinamos bebés", también buscamos la forma de darles una mejor vida a aquellos que sus madres por causas mayores no pueden darles. 

KyungSoo se quedó en completo silencio después de escuchar la explicación doctor. 

—Ya que no tiene nada para decir, me queda acotar que no somos tan desalmados como la gente nos hace ver, si una mujer o doncel no están preparados para dar a luz a otro ser vivo, nosotros no somos nadie para juzgarlos, solo tendemos una mano amiga para ayudarlos en esta dura transición. Tampoco es como si fuera fácil tomar la decisión de abortar, el cuerpo pasa por un proceso traumático y nuestro trabajo es hacerlo menos doloroso para la madre. ¿He aclarado sus dudas, jovencito?

Asintió sin saber qué decir, todo esto era tan apabullante para él, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, su padre solo lo llevó allí para que se deshiciera de su hijo, sin importar lo que él sintiera o quisiera para él o ella. 

—Paciente Unknown, me puede decir las razones por las que vino hasta aquí hoy. Viéndolo estoy más que seguro que su situación no tiene nada que ver con los casos que anteriormente mencioné. Está en todo su derecho de reservarse sus razones, pero nosotros tenemos que estar cien por ciento seguros que no habrá algún tipo de arrepentimientos o acciones legales de por medio luego del procedimiento, ya sea por complicaciones posteriores u otros afines.

—¿Puedo quedar infértil luego del... del aborto?

—Es una probabilidad, muy mínima, todo es de acuerdo cómo se comporte su organismo luego de retirar el producto, también que se siga todo el protocolo al pie de la letra. Por esa razón le digo que es importante que esté seguro y consciente de lo que hará, tomar esta decisión no es fácil, como ya le dije, al igual que el embarazo, el aborto es un proceso traumático para los pacientes. En esta clínica tratamos de evitar riesgos. ¿Se ha hecho una ecografía con antelación?

—No, me enteré hace poco. —KyungSoo apartó la mirada del médico, no quiso decir que apenas en la mañana supo de la existencia de su hijo.

—Ya veo, entonces tendremos que hacer un ultrasonido para verificar la edad exacta del feto, sí todo va bien, lo remitiré para hacerle los laboratorios de rutina antes de entrar al quirófano.

KyungSoo lo miró con terror al escuchar la palabra quirófano, en sus diecisiete años de vida nunca antes tuvo una cirugía. El doctor Kim notó esto así que para tranquilizarlo procedió a explicarle el procedimiento.

—Tranquilo, no te vamos a abrir, al ser un doncel, tu cuerpo se adapta para la gestación en cuanto su óvulo es fecundado, tiene una pequeña abertura en el suelo pélvico, en este caso su periné, por esa zona será introducido un tubo similar a una aspiradora para hacer la succión del feto, por eso es importante saber si no pasa de las doce semanas, esto hará todo más fácil para usted y para nosotros. Durante el proceso tal vez sienta contracciones en el útero, como en el ciclo menstrual, en su caso es imposible que sepa a lo que me refiero, pero de igual forma es indoloro, solo aplicaremos anestesia local o general, todo depende de su elección. 

—¿Usted se ha hecho esto antes? —Preguntó un curioso KyungSoo, le pareció que el médico estaba muy consciente de lo que sentiría, tal vez fue la expresión triste en sus ojos cuando trató de aligerar el ambiente mientras describía todo de manera tan técnica y fría.

El doctor Kim sonrió nervioso, se sorprendió por la pregunta del muchacho.

—Ajeno a lo que seguramente piensa, no soy un desalmado, no debería decir esto porque usted es mi paciente y debo mantener mi ética profesional ante todo, pero si le soy sincero, también estuve en su posición, no sé con exactitud su edad y viendo las circunstancias en las que vino, me puedo imaginar que no está aquí por iniciativa propia, como yo en su momento fue coaccionado a esto, si me dedico a hacer este tipo de "trabajo sucio" es porque no quiero que inocentes temerosos caigan en manos de gente inescrupulosa capaz de sesgar la vida por dinero, como fue mi caso.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerlo recordar algo tan desagradable. —No se necesitaba ser un genio para imaginar que el médico frente a KyungSoo, en su pasado sufrió una mala praxis médica a causa de un aborto. 

—Le voy a dar un momento de privacidad antes del examen físico, por favor pase al otro extremo de la habitación y colóquese la bata para hacer la exploración. 

KyungSoo fue hasta el apartado, comenzó a desvestirse, se sentía extraño, nunca nadie más aparte de Chanyeol ha tocado o visto su cuerpo desnudo, respiró profundamente, a pesar de estar allí para deshacerse de su hijo, la plática con el médico Kim, lo ayudó a relajarse un poco, increíblemente lograba darle confianza. 

Sentía mucho frío al estar solo cubierto por una fina bata. Lo que hacía era ilegal, hubiera deseado contarle a Chanyeol para que lo ayudara a salir de esto, pero desde que su padre lo confrontó y supo la verdad de su embarazo, retiró todo tipo de comunicación que pudiera tener con él. 

No podía salir de ese lugar sin cumplir lo pactado con su padre, si no lo hacía, es muy probable que termine arremetiendo contra Chanyeol y su futuro, él ya no importaba, su amor por el músico era tal que es capaz de todo para que él no sufra, sí tenía que cargar con las consecuencias de todo lo haría. El amor era así, por más bello que se pudiera manifestar, también tiene su lado sombrío.

El doctor Kim entró en silencio, buscó sus guantes de látex y le pidió que tomara posición sobre la camilla de reconocimiento, la posición fue algo incómoda, pero KyungSoo lo soportó con valentía, se sintió extraño el tacto en su zona íntima, era tan frío y superficial como se esperaba de ese tipo de exámenes, al terminar, el médico se deshizo de los guantes en el cesto de basura justo a un lado, ajustó la camilla hasta que quedó totalmente acostado sobre esta. 

La bata fue levantada, haciendo que los dedos de los pies de KyungSoo se encogieran a causa del fría, el médico notó esto y se disculpó, se colocó un nuevo par de guantes limpios y procedió a echar una generosa cantidad de gel sobre su vientre, se lograba ver una leve hinchazón en esa zona, era el espacio que su hijo ocupaba en su interior. Los ojos de KyungSoo inevitablemente se llenaron de lágrimas por lo iba a hacer. 

Respiró profundamente varias veces, cerró los ojos tratando de no ver la pantalla del ecógrafo, luego de sentir la sonda explorando su abdomen en busca de su útero.

—Aquí está. —Murmuró el doctor Kim JunMyeon. 

El galeno frunció el ceño al ver los datos que le arrojaba el ecógrafo. 

—¿Está todo bien, doctor? —Preguntó un temeroso KyungSoo al percibir el repentino silencio del médico. 

—Tiene un pequeño sangrado, ¿Ha sufrido alguna caída, golpes?

KyungSoo recordó el altercado que tuvo esa mañana con su padre, la forma tan violenta con la que lo trató. 

—¿Él... él está bien? —Su voz salió entrecortada cuando cruzó miradas con el médico, no sabe por qué si iba con intenciones de matar a su hijo, le preocupaba tanto saber si estaba bien. 

JunMyeon lo miró serio y asintió llenando de cierto alivio al joven doncel. 

La mano de KyungSoo se dirigió hasta su bajo vientre, donde acarició con mimo aquella zona, por más que fuera a abortar, algo dentro de él no quería que su bebé llevara horas sufriendo por culpa de los golpes de su padre. 

—Solo tenemos un pequeño inconveniente. —El doctor Kim lo sacó de su ensoñación. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Tienes dieciséis semanas de embarazo, dos más de la fecha máxima para realizar el procedimiento. 

KyungSoo abrió los ojos con sumo asombro, dieciséis semanas de embarazo eran cuatro meses. 

—¿Cuatro meses? —El doctor Kim asintió—. Pero cómo, sí subí un poco de peso, pero eso no es... 

—No te has estado alimentando bien, el tamaño del feto es entre nueve y diez centímetros, para el tiempo de gestación es muy poco, debería estar alrededor de los doce. 

—¿Todo este tiempo le he estado haciendo daño a mi bebé?

—No precisamente, no sabías que estabas gestando, es normal durante los primeros meses.

—los últimos dos meses solo he comido dulces y chatarra, nada sano, a eso atribuí mi aumento de peso, además he devuelto casi toda la comida después de ingerirla. 

—Es normal, son los primeros síntomas del embarazo, a algunos les da más fuertes que a otros, pero aquí realmente este no es el problema.

KyungSoo levantó la mirada hacia la preocupada del médico. 

—¿A qué se refiere? 

—hace mucho pasaste la fecha límite para la interrupción, someterte ahora a la extracción del producto puede poner tu vida en riesgo, hay más probabilidades de desgarro y futuros derrames. Lo siento, pero no eres apto para...

—¡No! —Gritó un desesperado KyungSoo—. Sí no regreso sin interrumpir el embarazo, no sé de qué sería capaz mi padre, por favor doctor Kim, algo se puede hacer.

—Lo siento, pequeño. No puedo arriesgar su vida, ni a la clínica perder su licencia, ante todo tengo ética. Su embarazo está bien, no hay posibilidad que mi esposo o yo nos prestemos para interrumpirlo fuera del límite.

—Le pagaré lo que sea, pero por favor, se puede hacer algo, si usted no lo hace, buscaré otro lugar. —KyungSoo se notaba desesperado, estaba fuera de sí que fue a parar hasta dónde estaba el médico. 

Alguien más entró en el consultorio, un hombre alto, que tuvo que intervenir y agarrar al paciente que estaba atacando a su esposo. KyungSoo se resistió e intentó soltarse, necesitaba convencer a ese médico, él no podía regresar aún embarazado. Su padre fue muy claro al dejarlo allí. 

Poco a poco sus fuerzas se fueron debilitando, el agarre del tercero que entró también se aflojó, sintió un leve pinchazo en el brazo, y en un momento, se desmayó en brazos del desconocido. 

***

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el alto después de acostar en la camilla al muchachito que atacó a su esposo. 

—Sí, solo se exaltó luego de decirle que no podemos realizarle el aborto.

Su esposo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, revisó la hora en su reloj y recordó que era la cita del chico anónimo, por eso la clínica estaría cerrada al público hasta pasado el mediodía. 

—Es el hijo de Do YungSoo...

—¿Qué? ¿Es ese chico el hijo de Do YungSoo? —Su esposo asintió—. YiFan, si es así por qué él...

—Es igual a tu padre... ¿Sabes la vergüenza que sería que su hijo adolescente salió encinta de un don nadie?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Creí que mientras más discreto, mejor. Le debo varios favores a ese viejo zorro, así que hacer esta cita exclusiva fue una forma de pagarle. 

—Pero no podemos hacerlo, Fan. Sería peligroso para el niño. 

—Lo sé, amor. —YiFan volvió a abrazar contra su pecho el pequeño cuerpo de su esposo y dejó tiernos besos sobre su cabello. 

—¿Qué haremos cuando despierte? —Preguntó ahora con miedo de lo que le pasaría a ese chico, ahora entendía por qué su ataque de histeria, conocía al padre y cuán déspota podía llegar a ser—. No podemos dejarlo ir, Fan. 

—¿Qué locura dices?

—No es una locura, Fan. No podemos dejar ir al niño, ¿Quién sabe qué le puede hacer su padre? Cuando le hice el ultrasonido tenía un pequeño hematoma, algo me dice que se lo hizo ese hombre. 

—No es nuestro asunto. No debemos meternos en esto, tenemos que ser ante todo profesionales. Ese niño tendrá que llevar su embarazo hasta el final, su padre es médico, sabe que sería peligroso, tendrá que esconderlo de ser preciso para evitar la vergüenza y dar el bebé en adopción en cuanto nazca. 

JunMyeon se separó un poco para hacer contacto visual con YiFan.

—Hablas como si no conocieras a hombres como Do YungSoo. Sí no quiere que ese niño nazca, hará lo posible por provocar el aborto.

—JunMyeon. 

—Es la verdad, Wu Fan. Desde que lo vi entrar me recordó a mi yo de hace diecisiete años, ese niño podría tener la edad de nuestro hijo non nato. 

—Nuestro hijo... no existe, JunMyeon, nunca fue un niño, murió antes de siquiera ser considerado más que un feto. 

YiFan se alejó, tocar ese tema era doloroso para los dos. 

—No nació por culpa de mi padre, por eso no podemos permitir que a ese muchachito le pase lo mismo que a mí, sí yo no hubiera... 

YiFan lo agarró de los hombros y lo obligó a verlo, cada cierto tiempo los fantasmas de antaño regresaban con JunMyeon, su mirada se veía brillante y perdida, se dedicaban a esto porque querían ayudar a todos aquellos que llegaran a ellos a darles una nueva vida. La vida de las personas que han ayudado, increíblemente terminaban cambiando para mejor, incluso las de ellos, muchos después de pasar por esa experiencia, se volvían más conscientes de la vida, la diferencia era que todos casi todos aquellos que llegaron a la clínica buscando una forma de salir de esa difícil situación lo hicieron bajo su propia convicción, JunMyeon al igual que el vástago de Do YungSoo, fue obligado por su padre a interrumpir el embarazo, nunca estuvo preparado física ni psicológicamente para dejar ir a su hijo y eso es algo que por más que han tratado de superar, aun continúa siendo una brecha entre los esposos a causa de las consecuencias de dicho acto. 

—Amor, el pasado se tiene que quedar donde está, no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. 

—Si ese niño fuera nuestro hijo, nunca lo obligaría a hacer tal cosa. ¿Por qué existen padres como el suyo y el mío? No se dan cuenta que pueden destruir vidas como lo hicieron con nosotros. 

YiFan lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando así de reconfortar el dolor que aún vivía dentro de JunMyeon. 

KyungSoo abrió los ojos al escuchar el llanto ahogado del doctor Kim, escuchó casi toda la conversación que tuvieron los esposos, se imaginó lo mucho que sufrieron por culpa del padre del más bajo, como si la vida se burlara cruelmente de él, al ponerle frente a sus ojos el futuro que posiblemente le esperaba, solo que este no garantizaba si Chanyeol estaría en él, como era el caso de los doctores Wu y Kim.

—Doctor Kim. —Llamó con la voz rasposa.

El aludido se quedó en completo silencio, hizo ademán de secar sus lágrimas y recuperar la compostura. 

—Dígame, joven Do. —KyungSoo no se inmutó al darse por enterado que sabían quién era él, a fin de cuentas escuchó cuando el doctor Wu se refirió a él como alguien a quien ellos dos conocían muy bien, ya era momento de quitar caretas. 

—KyungSoo, me llamo KyungSoo, doctor Kim. 

—Bien, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar KyungSoo?

—Quiero que usted y el doctor Wu estén tranquilos, voy a firmar un consentimiento donde los libero de toda responsabilidad si algo me llega a suceder, quiero seguir con el procedimiento, asumiré cualquier riesgo con tal de que el padre de mi hijo no sufra por la ira del mío. 

—Pero...

—Entiendo que busca mi bienestar, pero esto es algo que haré con o sin su ayuda, alguien estará dispuesto a hacerlo por el dinero suficiente, ignorando todos los contras. 

JunMyeon lo miró suplicante.

—Yo quiero someterme a la succión de la que me habló antes, no quiero estar despierto para no recordar nada de esto, así que, me pongo en sus manos, cualquiera sea el resultado. 

—No lo haré. —Se negó Kim JunMyeon otra vez. 

—La última palabra la tiene el doctor Wu. Pido disculpas por hacer a un lado su preocupación por mí, doctor Kim —KyungSoo tragó el nudo que cerraba su garganta—, pero no quiero a este hijo, no lo quiero tener, menos cuando su existencia solo traerá dolor para mi novio y para mí. Quiero deshacerme de él y usted no puede impedirlo, es mi decisión, así como respeta las decisiones de sus demás pacientes, espero que respete la mía. 

—Lo haremos, entonces. —Fue el turno de Wu YiFan para hablar, su esposo le dio una mirada de incredulidad, como si estuviera loco—. Trataré por todos los medios de dar lo mejor de mí para no poner en riesgo su vida. 

***

—Fan, ¿Estás seguro de esto? —JunMyeon vio al muchacho completamente dormido luego de que ZiTao, el anestesiólogo, lo pusiera a dormir con uno de sus cócteles mágicos. 

—Como nunca antes. 

—Nos vamos a meter en problemas.

—Él precisa de nuestra ayuda, es nuestro deber brindársela.

—Por favor, ya dejen de discutir, son los gajes del oficio, hay que hacerlo y ya. Por favor, doctor Kim, abandone la sala si solo está aquí para entorpecer nuestro trabajo. 

JunMyeon fue echado del quirófano así sin más por su amigo ZiTao, quién no veía razón para que estuviese allí solo molestando con sus dramas, a veces podía pecar de insensible. 

—Más te vale que no te vayas a arrepentir de esto gege.

***

Pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que inició la extracción del producto, el procedimiento solo dura alrededor de quince minutos, JunMyeon estaba en su oficina, desesperado por no poder estar dentro de la sala de operaciones asistiendo a su esposo como acostumbraba. 

Escuchó un alboroto en el pasillo, así que salió a ver qué sucedía, lo único que logró divisar fue a la enfermera entrar con varias bolsas de sangre, solo pudo imaginar lo peor, una pérdida masiva de sangre a causa de una hemorragia interna. 

Quince minutos después, vio a WuFan salir del quirófano quitándose el gorro, la mirada gacha y el semblante decaído. 

—Lo siento... no pudimos hacer nada, lo perdimos. 

Las palabras de YiFan resonaron en su cabeza como distorsionadas. 

Ese niño...

Corrió rumbo al quirófano donde ZiTao observaba fijamente el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Do KyungSoo, en su lugar la enfermera que vio hace minutos atrás, terminaban de apagar el ensordecedor sonido del monitor que indicaba la nula actividad cardíaca del joven chico. 

Retiró la sábana y vio la razón de su muerte, la camilla parecía una terrible escena sangrienta en una película de terror.

—YiFan gege hizo todo lo que tuvo en sus manos, el chico no lo resistió. Justo ahora salió a llamar al señor Do para que venga a retirar el cuerpo de su hijo. —ZiTao se alejó dejando a JunMyeon solo con el muchacho. 

Le fue imposible no recordar el pasado, a ese pequeño Kim JunMyeon que estuvo al borde de la muerte después de someterse en contra de su voluntad a un aborto que no quería, él pudo vivir después de eso, pero este chico, este niño que tenía aproximadamente la misma edad del suyo si este hubiese nacido, otra persona igual de cruel que su padre, le arrebató el futuro, le arrebató la vida y los deseos de vivirla, lo supo en el momento que accedió a tal locura.

JunMyeon lloró, lloró de impotencia por ver cómo la historia se repetía una y otra vez, lloró porque no veía justo que por deseos de otros más poderosos y desalmados, un alma joven, pura como ese chico llamado Do KyungSoo, le fuera extinta su luz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Lo siento sí los decepcioné con este capítulo, sí fue crudo o como sea que lo catalogue... la vida no es siempre como queremos ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? Hagan sus teorías. 
> 
> Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. A esta historia le queda ese y el epílogo. Saquen sus pañuelos, porque ahora es que falta llorar con esta historia. 
> 
> Me he fijado en una cosa, nunca puedo darles finales felices a mis historia 😢 ¿Me perdonan? 
> 
> Nos leemos en la próxima.
> 
> Lis.
> 
> PD: como siempre esto está en bruto, pido perdón por los horrores ortográficos. 🥺 Después me pondré a corregirlos


	8. Culpables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por lastimar sus corazones...

Baekhyun escuchó la puerta abrirse, su padre entró pensativo sin reparar en un solo momento de su presencia.

—¿Y KyungSoo? —Preguntó curioso de no ver a su hermano cuando todos vieron que salieron juntos de casa.

—Se quedó con unos amigos. Iban a hacer una tarea o algo así.

—Mmmm.

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas de repente?

—Por nada, solo me pareció extraño.

—Tu hermano es bien grandecito para cuidarse solo. Tengo que darle alas, sino nunca se convertirá en el hombre que deseo que sea.

—Tiene razón. Es bueno que poco a poco lo deje tener más libertad.

Su padrastro permaneció en silencio, viéndolo de manera acusadora como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía

—Estaré en mi oficina, por favor no quiero interrupciones.

Baekhyun asintió, ni quién quisiera molestarlo con su maldito mal genio. ¿Tan mal iba KyungSoo en el colegio que tenía que quedarse estudiando con alguien más para que le explicara? Cuando llegara tendría una larga conversación con ese niño, cómo pudo cambiar tanto durante el último año, entendía que la edad podía volver a los adolescentes más rebeldes, pero no a su hermanito, el chico que acostumbraba a seguir las reglas, algo grave tenía que estar pasando y lo iba a averiguar.

Horas más tarde el teléfono de la casa sonó de manera insistente, le pareció raro, poca gente llamaba allí, el ama de llaves diligentemente atendió la llamada mientras un concentrado Baekhyun leía un libro en el sofá.

—Espere un momento—. Indicó la empleada.

—Joven amo.

Baekhyun levantó la vista hacia la mujer, preguntándose por qué se veía tan nerviosa.

—¿Qué ocurre _noona_?

—Quieren comunicarse con el Señor Do, pero él dijo que no lo molestaran. El hombre en la línea dice que es importante y necesita hablar con alguien de la familia.

—Yo atenderé la llamada n _oona_ , Puedes retirarte.

La muchacha le tendió el teléfono y como un rayo salió de la habitación para darle privacidad a su joven amo.

—Habla Byun Baekhyun, el señor Do no los puede atender en este momento ¿Qué se le ofrece? —Preguntó al insistente sujeto, aún tratando de medio leer algo en la página que se quedó.

—Buen día, habla el doctor Wu YiFan, tengo noticias sobre su hijo.

—¿Qué pasa con Kyungsoo? Salió a estudiar en casa de una amiga, ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Está herido?

—No, hablamos de la _Clínica de Planificación Familiar._ El joven Do llegó hoy a nuestra clínica con intención de interrumpir su embarazo. Lamentamos informarle que surgió una complicación durante la intervención y...

—¡¿Qué dice de mi hermano?! Tiene que estar equivocado ¿Embarazo? ¿Clínica de Planificación Familiar? Esto tiene que ser un error, Kyungsoo es un niño, él no está... -su voz se quebró—, él no puede estar en un lugar como ese.

—Cálmese señor Byun.

—¿Cómo quiere que me calme si me está diciendo cosas de mi hermanito que no pueden ser? Él es un chico que no sale de casa más que por obligación, nunca ha tenido novio, si usted está calumniando a Kyungsoo para conseguir dinero de la familia, por favor le pido que se retracte ahora mismo, no va a conseguir un solo won con esas mentiras.

El supuesto doctor lo dejó decir esa retahíla de razones por las que se negaba a creer los absurdos motivos de su llamada, pero ya después de callarse, el hombre se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Señor Byun, el joven Do Kyungsoo llegó de forma anónima está mañana a nuestra clínica, luego de realizarse el chequeo de rutina se comprobó que tenía un tiempo de gestación poco favorecedor para la interrupción, nos negamos a continuar, pero como sabe que este es un país libre, apegándose a sus derechos su hermano reveló su 8dentidad y firmó un documento de responsabilidad por cualquier futuro acontecimiento durante la intervención y posterior a esta.

Baekhyun comenzó a llorar sin explicación alguna, solo su corazón le pedía hacerlo, comprendía que todo era cierto ¿Por qué alguien que sonaba tan profesional querría mentirle con algo tan delicado?

—¿Cómo está mi hermano? -Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El médico suspiró al saber que ya tenía toda la atención de Baekhyun.

—Lamento darle la noticia por este medio, su hermano presentaba un embarazo de quince semanas, desde el principio fue consciente del riesgo que corría al realizarse el aborto, surgieron complicaciones que se nos escaparon de las manos, la hemorragia fue excesiva. Do Kyungsoo falleció hace unos minutos en la mesa de operaciones.

A Baekhyun se le soltó el teléfono de las manos, una pena indescriptible invadió su pecho, pensó en su madre, inocente de todo lo ocurría en casa ¿Cómo soportaría la noticia de que su pequeño tesoro había muerto? ¿Cómo le explicaría los motivos por los que tomó esa decisión?

Seguramente tuvo miedo, sin saber a quién acudir para pedir ayuda, pensó en cuán desesperado y avergonzado estuvo Kyungsoo para no decirle nada, le había fallado como hermano mayor, todo era su culpa, sí tan solo no se hubiera distanciado tanto el último año, solo se concentró en terminar su carrera para conseguir su anhelada independencia.

Si hubiese estado más atento a las señales, tal vez Kyungsoo no habría cometido está locura.

Corrió empapado en lágrimas hasta la oficina de su padrastro, importándole poco su advertencia, comenzó a tocar insistentemente la puerta, el señor Do abrió, sujetándolo y por primera vez abrazándolo con cariño.

Después de calmarse, levantó la vista hacia el hombre duro que lo acogió como un hijo, él tenía la expresión neutra, pero un dolor cruzaba su mirada.

—Padre...

Él asintió, Baekhyun posó sus ojos en el escritorio y vio que el teléfono reposaba descolgado sobre este.

—Vayamos por tu hermano.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de casa.

***

El proceso de reconocimiento fue una dolorosa tortura, en la helada habitación el cuerpo de su hermano menor descansaba sobre una camilla, su cuerpo tapado por una sábana blanca que cubría su pequeño cuerpo hasta los hombros, solo dejando al descubierto su pálido rostro, fue impactante para Baekhyun ver cuán gris se volvió su piel... y sus labios, ¡Oh sus bonitos labios! Perdieron aquel bonito color con el que deslumbraba cuando sonreía.

Ese era su pequeño Kyungsoo, una versión suya que nunca le hubiera gustado conocer, era un niño que se metió en un problema de adultos y cuando se sintió atrapado y sin salida, buscó una vía de escape rápida y peligrosa.

Cuando le dio la noticia a su madre después de que esta regresara de su evento de caridad, la mujer estaba desgarrada, no podía creerlo, no era para menos, ella salió en la mañana y dejó a su hijo sano, vivo... ahora le decían que había muerto a causa de un embarazo no deseado.

Ella también se sentía culpable, si tan solo no hubiese estado al pendiente de otros niños que no eran el suyo, pero es que Kyungsoo nunca dio indicios de nada, siempre se comportó como dictaba la norma, ahora se preguntaba si no era por eso que pensó que serían instansigentes con él si llegaba a decirles sobre su novio o en su defecto de su inesperado embarazo.

Los trámites se hicieron con suma rapidez, fue cuestión de horas para que las noticias sobre el fallecimiento del hijo pródigo de la familia Do se esparcieron como la pólvora, Baekhyun no sabe cuántas llamadas recibió en ese momento, solo sabía que había mucha gente lamentando el triste acontecimiento.

La capilla ardiente se llenó de conocidos y sobretodo extraños, curiosos de saber las circunstancias del deceso, el morbo movía a las masas, más cuando se trataba de una personalidad pública dentro de la alta esfera social del país.

¡Un aborto! ¡Qué horror!

Tan joven y lleno de vida, ¿Cómo pudo equivocarse de tal manera?

Era apenas un niño, sus padres deberían haberse centrado en darle una mejor educación.

Comentarios de ese tipo Baekhyun podía escuchar en medio de los presentes, hipócritas, todos eran unos malditos hipócritas que solo sabían juzgar y herir con sus palabras, tal vez fue una de las razones por las que Kyungsoo enloqueció cuando se vio superado por la adversidad, ni siquiera él siendo ya un adulto podría soportar tales señalamientos.

Sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo en el más cálido y reconfortante abrazo que jamás nadie le dio, el olor de JongIn cuando lo acomodó junto a él lo hizo explotar en llanto, no podía seguir resistiendo el dolor que lo consumía, solo en los brazos de su amado pudo sentir que estaba bien dejar salir todas las lágrimas que se obligó a contener desde que llegaron al velatorio.

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron entonces con el rostro compungido de Park Chanyeol, el mejor amigo de JongIn, se lo veía devastado, como si la muerte de Kyungsoo hubiera sido un golpe muy duro para él, como si...

—¿Qué haces aquí desgraciado? —Escuchó decir a su padre en un arrebato de rabia antes de arremeter de forma violenta en contra de Chanyeol.

—Yo...

—Tú eres el culpable de esta tragedia, si no hubieses seducido a mi hijo, él no estaría allí en ese ataúd, tú lo obligaste a que se deshiciera de ese hijo. Me voy a encargar de que pagues cada lágrima de mi pobre Kyungsoo cuando se vio en la penosa necesidad de solucionar tu irresponsabilidad.

Baekhyun no entendía nada, solo sabía que su padre señalaba a Chanyeol como el responsable de todo este desastre.

Muchos se acercaron a contener a Yungsoo, pero este continuaba insultando al muchacho que lloraba desconsolado por perder a Kyungsoo.

Entonces el señor Do revela algo que deja a todos atónitos en el salón.

—Fue él, el novio de Kyungsoo, quién sin mi permiso planeó el aborto en el que terminó muriendo mi niño, es un asesino, Park Chanyeol mató a mi hijo y mi nieto.

Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral, no todos los días se acusaba de asesinato a cualquiera, menos en frente de tantas personas.

Baekhyun esperaba que Chanyeol dijera algo, que se defendiera de tales calumnias, él lo conocía, no era de ese tipo de personas crueles, si era cierto lo de su noviazgo, Chanyeol no habría dejado a su hermano a su suerte.

Pero Park no dijo nada, solo vio las miradas juzgadoras en derredor, perdió un poco el equilibrio antes de salir corriendo de la funeraria, su silencio fue el veredicto de culpa a su acusación.

***

Chanyeol corrió lejos con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en sus piernas, en un punto se desplomó en el suelo y continuó drenando todo el llanto que aplastaba su corazón, recordaba las palabras de Do Yungsoo en su contra, como todos esperaban alguna reacción de su parte, pero él sabía que todo era para terminar de hundirlo.

Kyungsoo siempre tuvo razón, no importaba cuál fuera su verdad, todos ellos ya tenían escogido un bando, él siempre saldría perdiendo, era la palabra de un hombre importante contra la suya, Chanyeol no era más que un donnadie, una rata de alcantarillas que manchó el linaje de uno de los suyos.

Su pobre Soo tuvo que soportar eso durante toda su vida, ahora lo entendía un poco, él anhelaba la libertad que nunca de le permitió, sí tan solo le hubiera dicho lo del bebé, hubiesen huido juntos, nunca se desharía del fruto de su amor, su sueño era estar juntos, formar una familia, todo lo que dijo ese hombre era mentira, sí KyungSoo decidió hacer algo tan extremista fue porque se sintió presionado, no le extrañaría que alguien tan despreciable con su padre lo obligara a practicarse un aborto, pero en su afán de lavar sus manos manchadas de la sangre de su propio hijo, era mejor culparlo a él.

Se secó las lágrimas y miró al cielo por última vez.

—Juro que haré justicia KyungSoo-ah, por ti y nuestro hijo, juro que tu padre pagará caro lo que sucedió.

***

 **N/A:** Hola, hola, ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste... Pido disculpas si hay algún error, cuando haga las revisiones los corrijo. Nos leemos pronto. Todavía falta para que termine esto, porque si no vieron mi anuncio, dije que esto se transformó en un monstruo, odio las injusticias y no quería que en esta historia fuera el caso, aunque la vida real a veces es así de cruel, quiero por lo menos un buen cierre para Chanyeol.


End file.
